Ash's Quest
by Mint Man Bail
Summary: Ash finally begins his journey. But what's this, he isn't starting with Pikachu? What insanity is this. MY INSANITY. Watch as Ash goes through his quest to be the best, with a new starter. Watch as he grows, as a trainer, and as a person. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, I've been reading some stories where Ash starts off with a different pokemon, and I like the idea. So I thought I would type this one out. Anyway, in this, Ash's father isn't missing in action like he is in canon. In all the episodes I have seen I have never heard of him, so I am taking liberties with where he is. If it's mentioned, I've not heard, so I apologise. When Ash is six, his father sends back a pokemon native to the region he is in currently, the Unova Region. That will be Ash's starter. It will also make Ash grow up a little bit before his journey, so he will be smarter than canon.

Now, I will be the first to admit, the pokemon I have chosen is different. I have never heard of any story where Ash even has one, much less starts with it. I won't pretend I have some intricate reason for Ash to have this as his starter. I actually just asked the room at large to pick a number between one and 649. Two answers came back, and one was a legendary pokemon, so I picked the other. That is how I chose the pokemon Ash will start with. Now, let's get it on. Chapter one, begin.

Oh, and Pokedex entries will be bold and all caps. Just wanted to let you know.

* * *

><p>Ten year old Ash Ketchum was happy. Tomorrow, he would be a licensed trainer, able to go on his journey, just like his old man. He even knew what pokemon he was going to start with, considering he had been in the house since Ash was six. His father had sent a pokenon to the Ketchum home four years ago, saying that it was young and would enjoy being around a young boy. Ash smiled as he looked over to the dresser. Proudly displayed on a small stand was a yellow and black pokeball. He remembered well what he had done when the small ball came through the transfer machine.<p>

-flashback-

Ash ran through town as fast as his admittedly short legs would carry. The six year old was beyond happy. He had a pokeball firmly clasped in his hand.

He skidded to a halt in front of the doors to Professor Oak's lab. He paused to catch his breath, and then proceeded to knock on the door.

Within a moment, Professor Oak himself opened the door. The kindly professor looked at the shaking six year old, and smiled, before speaking," Well, if it isn't Delia's little man. What can I do for you Ash?"

Ash merely held the pokeball forward proudly, and proclaimed," I have my starter Pokemon. I want to start my journey."

Oak had a very bemused expression on his face. Then he said," Ash, where did you get a pokemon?"

Ash was slightly less excited that his request wasn't immediately being done. But he decided to play along, for now," Dad sent it to me. Now, about that journey," with some subtle nudging of course.

Oak sighed as he led Ash into his lab. When they got to the main area, the good Professor sat him down gently and knelt down so they could look each other in the eye," Ash, it's all well and good that you have a pokemon, but you can't go on a journey now. Journeying is a very dangerous thing to do, Ash, and league rules state that trainers have to be ten years old, at least. Most people agree that it should be even older than that, but the rules are ten years old. If I gave you the items you need, and you start your journey today, I would be in a lot of trouble, I could even lose my Professor License. And that's not even considering what your mother would do to me. And as for you, your likely to be attacked by a pokemon because you don't know anything about them. You could be badly injured, and then you would have to go to the hospital. You don't want that, do you?"

Ash shook his head, terrified. He detested Hospitals. Oak continued," Ash, I want you to do me a favor. Go home, and wait for your tenth birthday. Get to know this pokemon. Bond with it, and it'll be with you for the rest of your life. Most trainers get their first pokemon when they're ten, you have yours four years early. You will be able to get a leg up on all the others who start the year you do."

Ash nodded, happy again. As he stood to go, Oak stopped him," Out of curiosity, what is that Pokemon?"

Ash looked down, suddenly ashamed," I, ah, didn't check. I just brought it here to start my journey."

Oak stared at him, then burst out laughing," Oh, that is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. Well, I love a good mystery. Let's pop this one open and see what you got."

Ash nodded, excited," Alright. Pokemon, go." He hit the release, and the pokemon was revealed.

Oak looked at the pokemon for a solid minute," Ash, this is a rare pokemon here in this region. I don't think I could even let you start off with this one."

Ash looked horrified," No, you can't." He all but vanished, only to reappear with his arms around the small pokemon," He's mine, he's going to be my starter. Dad promised."

Oak burst out laughing again," I'm kidding Ash. Honestly, I would never do something like that. I can see that you already care for this little one, and that is good. Your bond with him will strengthen and grow as the two of you spend time together."

He knelt down to Ash's level again," Ash, I will never take your first pokemon away for you. But, that being said, I will have to petition the Pokemon League authority to get special permission for you."

Ash had relaxed, and said," Why Professor Oak? Is he really that special?"

Oak's eyes softened," All Pokemon are special Ash. But that isn't why. Like I said, this one isn't native to Kanto. I don't know if you know this Ash, but when a trainer starts off, I give them several things. Their first Pokemon, usually, a few spare Pokeballs for catching new Pokemon, and an item called a Pokedex. This item is absolutely vital to trainers. It acts as identification for the trainer, and catalogs all the pokemon they see and catch. It can even tell trainers what moves a pokemon knows, if it gets a good enough scan, though that only really happens when it's a pokemon that the trainer has caught. Pokedex's come in various styles and designs, but for most beginners, it will only catalog the pokemon of the home region. There is a style of dex that is called the national pokedex, and it has information on every pokemon that has been discovered in the entire world. The professors who give out Pokedex's are not supposed to give this far more complex version to beginners, simply because the chances of a beginner seeing a pokemon of another region is very, very slim. As such, I will have to petition to have an exception made for you, since your starter is not native to Kanto."

Ash nodded, and Oak continued," Ash, if you really want to start off with this one, you will have to work hard. The League isn't going to give a national dex to a beginner without good reason. You will have to prove that you have the knowledge of an experienced trainer when you start off. If you are serious about this, I will come to your home tomorrow, and speak to your mother. I will teach you, if you want this. But know this Ash Ketchum, if we do this, I will be taking time out of my very busy schedule to help you, time I could be researching. Do not waste my time. If you are not serious about the lessons I teach, then I will not teach, understand?"

Ash nodded, scared of the scary look the professor had. Then Oak smiled, and said," Ash, having said that, do you want to do this?"

Ash gulped, before taking his life into his own hands," I want to do this Professor."

-flashback end-

The next four years went by fast, though some times, Ash thought the Professor was trying to kill him.

Ash shook his head to clear it. He said to the ball," Tomorrow, Jackie, we start our journey."

With that, Ash turned over and went to sleep.

In what seemed like no time at all, Ash was being awoken. His father, an imposing man with a thick beard, square jaw, and gimlet eyes of brown, was standing over him. He said, in a deep rumbling bass that seemed to shake the room," Ash, it's time to get up. You need to get over to the Professor."

Ash nodded, shuffling out of bed. As he washed his face to wake up, he called," How long do I have dad?"

The older man rumbled back," I got you up an hour early for this. You have plenty of time. Finish washing up and come downstairs for breakfast."

Ash gave a gurgle that might have been an OK, being in the middle of brushing his teeth, but otherwise didn't reply.

Ten minutes later, Ash appeared, ready to go. He was wearing his usual clothes, minus his hat, as his mother wouldn't let him wear it indoors. They had a quick breakfast, and roughly fifty minutes after waking up, Ash was out the door, his only pokemon on his belt in it's ball. He started jogging to the lab.

He got there in short order, and saw that the other trainers had gathered, though none of them had their pokemon yet.

Less than a minute later, Professor Oak appeared. He looked over at the four trainers, eagerly awaiting. He saw Ash among them, and he smiled," Ash, I thought I told you you could come by later?"

Ash gave a shrug, rubbing the back of his head," I forgot to tell dad that. He got me up an hour ago, so I decided to come and meet the other trainers."

Oak nodded, accepting the answer. It was well known that Ash's father didn't like to be late for anything, and had done his best to pass on punctuality to his only son. For the most part, he succeeded in this endevor.

Professor Oak's grandson, Gary, immediately jumped on that one," Why wouldn't Ashy-boy have to be here with the rest of us?"

Oak smiled," Well Gary, Ash has had his starter for four years now. His dad sent it to him, to, ah, how did he put it Ash?"

Ash grinned at his mentor," To teach responsibility to an irresponsible brat."

Oak nodded sagely," Ah, yes, that's it. Anyway, Ash is actually the most qualified individual out of all four of you. He's been learning from me for the last four years, so he could get an exception on the advanced Pokedex. Ash, why don't you show them Jackie?"

Ash unclipped his only pokeball, and opened it. The pokemon that appeared was shaped vaguely like a human, though it was shorter than almost any human. Even Ash was taller, and Ash was the shortest of the four trainers, barely topping five feet.(I do not know the average height for a ten year old, so if it's wrong, I apologise)

The little pokemon was almost three feet tall, stood on two legs, and had well defined leg and arm muscles. It's arms and legs were colored a deep red, almost maroon. Most of it's torso was a pale yellow, as was it's head. It had two circular ears atop it's head, and two short whisker-like growths on it's cheeks. Above it's eyes were two dark grey, almost black, circles. It's arms flared out dramatically as it took a stance.

Oak smiled at Jackie," This is Ash's starter. A Mienfoo, an extremely rare pokemon here in Kanto. It's native to Unova, far across the sea. Since he already has a starter, he didn't need to be here so early."

The others nodded, and Professor Oak led them into the lab. He took them into the main area, and they saw the pokeballs that held their first pokemon. He said," Each of you get one Pokemon. Decide among yourselves who gets what."

For a minute or so, the three trainers debated with each other. Finally they had theirs chosen, and were given their pokedex and five balls. Then Oak said," Ash, since your here, we'll get yours done too. I petitioned the league for an exception, and when they saw how much effort you've put in since getting Jackie, they've agreed to let you have a National Dex." He handed Ash what appeared to be a standard Pokedex. Ash gave a grin as he sent out Mienfoo, then scanned it with his new Pokedex.

'Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon. Mienfoo have mastered elegant combos. As they concentrate, their battle moves become swifter and more precise.'

Professor Oak turned to regard the four trainers, and said," As of now, you are all trainers. If you want to simply stay in Pallet, you can, if you want to go on an journey, you can. The choice is yours."

The four looked at each other, and nodded to each other in respect, though it was rather mocking on Gary's part to Ash. The four separated to head off. Well, almost.

As Ash was prepared to take his first steps on his journey after saying good bye to his family, he heard a voice," Ash, wait up."

He turned and saw Clara, the only girl trainer of the four new trainers. She huffed slightly as she caught up to him. She then looked in his eyes and said," I know we don't really know each other that well, but could I come with you?"

Ash stared at her for a moment, then asked," Why me? Why not one of the others?"

Clara took a moment to answer," Well, it's my Squirtle." She released the pokemon in question. It looked around, yawned, and went to sleep. She continued," It's really lazy, as you can see. And I'm concerned I'll get attacked and he won't battle. You're Mienfoo seemed really strong, and even if we're not really friends, you are an okay guy."

Ash nodded in acknowledgement, then smiled slightly," Sure, why not. Jackie and I could really use the company."

Clara smiled brightly, happy he agreed. She was really concerned about being attacked after all. Then Ash continued," You still didn't really answer on why not the others."

She gave a sheepish grin, and said," Yeah. Randall is okay for about five minutes, then his personality just gives me the creeps. As for Gary, his little cheerleader squad wouldn't even let me get close, and I could not stand to be around those airheads for long anyway. Gary would be alright by himself, but he's just so darn arrogant."

Ash nodded, he couldn't fault her logic. Gary was very arrogant, though some would say he was entitled to it. He was easily the second most advanced trainer of the four, after Ash of course.

Ash held out his hand, waving at the route in front of them," Shall we?"

Clara nodded, and they set off into the wide world of pokemon training.

Almost immediately, Ash turned to the side, and said," Clara, before we get going, I have something I want to do." He lead the way through the trees, and after roughly five minutes of walking, came to a clearing with a medium sized lake in the middle. Ash moved towards the lake, and Clara saw that the lake was ripplig, though there didn't seem to be a reason. As Ash reached the edge of the water, the rippling grew worse, the surface now roiling. There was a huge splash as a large pokemon surfaced.

Clara looked in awe at the sight. This pokemon was easilytwenty feet long, maybe even more. It's long serpentine body was segmented, the underside a pale tan, the upper part blue with tan spots. It had light blue spikes running down it's spine, and it's face was downright frightening. It's large head had three prongs that made a crest on it's brow, it's eyes directly under giving it a perpetual scowl. It had large whiskers on it's chin, and it's gaping maw that was roaring at them was lined with razor sharp teeth.

Clara's teeth were chattering in fear as she pulled out her purple pokedex and scanned this monster.

**GYARADOS, THE ATROCIOUS POKEMON. ONCE IT BEGINS TO RAMPAGE, A GYARADOS WILL BURN EVERYTHING DOWN, EVEN IN A HARSH STORM.**

Clara was scared at this. But Ash wasn't. He smiled as he remembered this pokemon.

-flashback two years ago-

Ash and Jackie were walking in the woods near Pallet. Two years of companionship had made them good friends. Jackie had even been training a bit against the wild pokemon in route one. Now, he was more than a match for any of them.

They soon came out into a clearing, with a rippling lake. Ash was amazed by the lake, moving towards it without fear. As he came closer, the water grew more agitated. Until a huge splash broke the surface, and Gyarados was revealed.

Now, a normal person would probably run screaming into the woods at this point. Ash wasn't a normal person. He said," Jackie, we're gotta fight this things. It'll be a real test of your power."

Mienfoo didn't want to fight this thing, but he had to do what his trainer wanted. After a token resistance, to make it clear he didn't like this, he took up his position and waited for orders.

"Let's start off with Meditate Jackie." With that order, Mienfoo began to glow. Gyarados reared back it's head, and then unleashed a massive hyper beam at Mienfoo. The beam threw him through the air, and he hit a tree fifty feet away. Then Gyarados turned it's eyes on Ash. It reared back and gathered water, preparing a Hydro Pump. Ash was frozen in fear. Then Gyarados unleashed the water move, and Ash saw his life flash before his eyes. At the last second, he felt something push him to the side, and turning saw Jackie take the Hydro Pump for him. He was thrown back again, and this time didn't stop at one tree. He broke through it and hit another an extra twenty feet away. Ash broke through his paralysis at this, running for his partner, his friend. He didn't even bother with his ball, too distraught to think straight. He picked up Jackie and ran for the lab.

He burst through the door of the lab yelling for Professor Oak. Oak saw the condition of Mienfoo, and immediately took him from the crying boy. He did all he could to get Jackie stable, and after sent him to the Viridian City Pokemon Center to get healed properly.

Crisis adverted, he sat down next to Ash, who was still crying, and asked gently," What happened Ash?"

Ash hiccuped at being addressed. Then brokenly, he began the story. The lake, the Gyarados, everything. At the end of it, he said," Jackie, didn't want, didn't want to fight this poke, this monster. But I made him. Professor, what do I do? Jackie's hurt because of me and my thick skull. He could be dying from this. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'm not cut out for training."

Oak stared down at the boy of eight, feeling pain at his obvious suffering. He said," Ash, there comes a time when every trainer says something just like what you just said. An accident happens, and the trainer blames themselves for it. Sometimes it is their fault, sometimes not. Ash, just be grateful it's not worse.

"Ash, do you know why I raise Gary? It's because of what his father did. When Gary was just two, his father got it into his skull that he was unbeatable. He had just taken down the Elite Four of Kanto, and was considered the champion. Then another trainer appeared, less than a year after he was crowned champion, and beat him, easily. Gary's father, unable to accept what happened, sought to prove himself superior to the new champion. He issued a challenge. In one month, he would find, and capture one of the Legendary Birds of Kanto. If he did, he would be given a shot at the champion, to avenge his loss. Gary's mother, she begged him not to do this, but he didn't listen. In desperation, she asked to accompany him. She left Gary with me, and the two set off. Two weeks into the month, they found one. Zapdos. He had taken up refuge on a high mountain, that was almost always capped by a thunderstorm. They trekked to the mountain, and confronted Zapdos. From what we gathered afterwards, he used his Golem, and sought to battle the mighty bird. We don't know exactly what went on up there, but Gary's father came down, alone. He didn't catch Zapdos, his Golem was no where to be seen, and he carried his wife's body in his arms. What happened on the mountain broke my son, and he has spent the time since then locked away in a mental hospital in Hoenn. He spends all his days staring at the wall mumbling 'all my fault'. Gary and I visit him from time to time, but not often, it hurts Gary to see his father like this.

"What I'm trying to tell you is it could be far worse than it is. Jackie got hurt, but he will live. And you will grow from this."

Ash nodded, and at that moment, the doors opened, and in walked Ash's father. Oak smiled," Glad you could get here so quickly. There was an accident with Ash and Jackie."

The man listened to the tale, and when it was over said," Ash, I'm really disappointed in you. But I know you will punish yourself for this more than I ever could. Just learn from this, and don't let it happen again.

"Now, let's talk about that lake and Gyarados. You don't know it yet, but you've stumbled upon the start to an old legend. It's a legend I found while in Sinnoh. There's a huge library in Canalave City, filled with books on old myths and legends. I found it in a old forgotton book, hidden by many others. It spoke of six lakes, hidden around Kanto. These six lakes would have many pokemon within them, but you couldn't swim or fish in them, because of the guardians. These guardians are six water type pokeon that are bigger than normal, and all but one has a dual type, each more powerful than the last. Of the six, one would be native to Kanto, two to Johto, two to Hoenn, and one to Sinnoh. You could tell the lakes because the power of the guardian would make the surface ripple and roil constantly. And if you can unite six guardians, you would be unstoppable. The legend is well known to water trainers the world over, but no one has found the lakes. You stumbled upon one Ash.

"Ash, I want you to promise me, that you will not go back to that lake until at least you actually start your journey, though I hope you have the sense to know your limits. The six guardians are insanely powerful, almost to the level of Legendary pokemon. Please Ash, promise me."

Ash looked his father right in the eye, and said," I promise."

-flashback end-

Ash smiled as he looked down at Jackie, who was shaking slightly. He asked," Jackie, do you want to try again?"

Clara looked at him, and then at Mienfoo. He nodded slightly. They had worked hard in the two years since first finding this place. He was ready to try again.

Ash smiled as he turned to Gyarados," Gyarados, you almost killed my friend here two years ago. Let's see if you can fight us now."

Gyarados roared at the two trainers and Mienfoo. Ash waited as he reared back and launched a Hydro Pump at Jackie. He calmly countered," Detect."

Jackie's eyes flashed for a moment, and he seemed to vanish from sight as he moved away at high speed. Ash called," Meditate once, and then let's go Jackie."

While Jackie used Meditate, Gyarados seemed to sway from side to side, bringing up water as it moved around. Ash took a moment, then realized," Crap, Dragon Dance. This is gonna be painful."

Jackie stood ready for the next command, and it came quickly," Force Palm Jackie, we gotta take it down." Jackie blurred forward, and struck the Gyarados right on the nose with his Force Palm. He backflipped away as Gyarados roared. Ash smiled at his pokemon, then said," Now, Swift attack." The stars rushed forward and hit Gyarados. But then he lurched forward, attempting to sink his fangs into Mienfoo. Ash saw frost on his teeth, Ice Fang. He yelled desperately," Dodge it Jackie."

The warning came too late, and Jackie was bitten by the Gyarados. Ash looked on in hopelessness as Gyarados lifted his little Mienfoo up into the air. Then the monster threw it straight up. Then it began to charge a Hyper Beam.

Ash suddenly had a brilliant thought. He yelled up at Jackie," Detect, then add the fall's momentum to Force Palm Jackie."

The beam tore through the air towards Jackie, and his eyes flashed as he dodged to the side, the beam missing by inches. Gyarados couldn't move from it's position as it needed to rest from Hyper Beam. Jackie's Force Palm hit him right on the snout once more, and he fell down, coming to rest on the bank of the lake, stretched out. It tried to move, but it's muscles seized up, indicating the Force Palm paralyzed it. Jackie landed on it's back.

Ash nodded, and said," Jackie, get off it." With quick movements, he reached shore and stood by Ash's side. Ash took out one of his spare balls, and threw it at Gyarados. It hit, and sucked Gyarados into it's confines. It wiggled violently, indicating that it was still strong, to struggle with the capture. The wiggling took far longer than most would. After nearly a minute of desparate wiggling, the ball stopped and dinged, indicating a sucessful capture.

Ash smiled brightly as he picked up the newly caught pokemon," Yes, you're mine Gyarados."

Clara took a deep breath, and then began yelling," ASH, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING THAT MONSTER. IT COULD HAVE KILLED US. IT NEARLY KILLED JACKIE. WHY WOULD YOU BATTLE IT?"

Ash gave a sheepish grin," Sorry Clara, I wasn't thinking it would frighten you. But I had to." He then related the story from two years ago, and the legend of the six lakes in Kanto. After he finished, he said," Dad also learned that the guardians can sense each other. With Gyarados, I can find the other five lakes, and get their guardians. Okay? I'm sorry that I scared you with that, but I couldn't just leave without even trying."

Clara took a moment, and then said," Okay Ash, I can understand why you would do this. It surprised me, and for a moment I really thought I was going to die. I would apologise for yelling, but you need to learn to think ahead."

Ash nodded, and said," Well, I'm done here. I can't fish here, don't have a rod. So what do you say we hit the road?"

Clara nodded, and the two trainers headed off into the woods, and back to route one. Behind them, they didn't notice that the lake was still rippling. And deep in the depths, two vicious black eyes glared at the surface.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

uh-oh, what could be in the lake? Just wait, it's gonna be awesome, trust me.

Now, some of you who follow my other works may be wondering why I've started another one. The reason is rather simple, a combination of writers block and a rabid plot bunny. I'll get to the others soon as I get an idea on what to do with them.

Now, tell me what you think. I always enjoy feedback. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter two of Ash's Quest. In this one, Ash and Clara go the first route, and then through Viridian Forest. Quick note. I despise with an unholy passion Team Rocket. Or the three bumbling fools that you see most often. I'll put them in it, simply because I want to build up to a big scene during the Indigo League. Oh, and just to let you know, because Ash and Clara took the side trip to the lake, Misty has decided to go elsewhere to fish, and won't be where she was in the show. So the first time Misty will be shown will probably be the gym. Or maybe not, who knows. Now let's get it on. Chapter two, begin.

* * *

><p>Ash and Clara walked along route one, looking for new pokemon. Route one was known for Pidgey, some Spearow, and plenty of Rattata. Ash had decided he was going to catch a Spearow. Clara was undecided, but knew a flying type would be needed.<p>

She looked around, and rustling in the bushes happened to catch her eye. She watched as a little fox-like pokemon crawled out of the bushes to drink from a puddle that had formed from a recent rain. Clara pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.

**EEVEE, THE EVOLUTION POKEMON ITS GENETIC MAKEUP IS IRREGULAR, IT QUICKLY CHANGES ITS FORM DUE TO A VARIETY OF CAUSES.**

Ash looked over when he heard the voice of the pokedex. He smiled," Oh, that's right. Professor Oak had an Eevee that ran away from the ranch. She was always restless, wanting to battle against anything, even pokemon far stronger than herself. I remember she picked a fight with the Professor's Dewgong, one of his most powerful pokemon. She lost quickly, but she got a good hit in on him. It surprised me and the Professor."

Clara looked at the little thing, and declared," It's mine. No way am I letting this one slip away. Squirtle, go." She threw the pokeball, and out came Squirtle. It looked at her, then at Eevee, and promptly went to sleep. Clara yelled," No Squirtle, don't do that. Battle the Eevee."

She failed to wake him up, and she looked near tears. Ash took pity on her," This is what you feared, right. I'll battle the Eevee, and when it's weak, you can catch it, Okay?" She nodded slightly, and Ash called out his Mienfoo," Jackie, front and center."

Mienfoo appeared, and took up a stance. Eevee looked at the fighter, and stood up, glaring at the two trainers and the pokemon. Mienfoo glared right back. Ash called out," Jackie, Force Palm."

The Eevee stood there, then gave a great yawn as it jumped to the side. Jackie, against his will, yawned as well. Ash grit his teeth as he called," Swift."

The attack was launched, and it hit the Eevee, but it was already upon Ash's partner, and it struck quickly at Jackie. Jackie fell back hurt, then yawned again as it fell asleep.

Ash grit his teeth again, and recalled Jackie into his ball. He pulled out the other one, and released Gyarados. It roared at Eevee, but the little fox held it's ground. Ash said," Gyarados, use Hydro Pump." The mighty torrent of water came out at the fox, and Eevee just braced for impact. The blast tore the ground around Eevee apart. But when it was done, to all their shock, Eevee was still standing, ready for more. Then it moved.

It jumped into the air, and whipped it's tail around, slamming Gyarados into the ground. It was out. Eevee glared at the two trainers.

All of a sudden, a blue thing tackled Eevee, knocking it to the ground. When they saw what it was, they were shocked. Squirtle stood there, and Eevee was down, unable to move, exhausted.

Ash exclaimed," Clara now, catch it."

Clara nodded, and threw the ball. It hit the Eevee and jiggled for a moment, then dinged at the sucessful capture. Clara bounced up and down in excitement," Great, I got it. And Squirtle isn't ignoring me any more." She turned to the Squirtle in question, only to realize that it had fallen asleep once more. She hung her head, and recalled him.

Ash patted her shoulder," It'll take time, but I've heard of things like this. Though usually it's after they evolve."

Clara nodded, and then saw something that scared her. She shakily pointed to something over Ash's shoulder, unable to speak. Ash turned, and gulped.

A massive flock of Spearow had appeared. All were glaring at the two trainers standing alone in front of them.

Ash said," Uh, maybe we should run, back to Pallet?"

Before they could begin to run though, something appeared in a flash of light. The two looked to see a mighty looking pokemon. It was a futuristic looking pokemon. It looked vaguely like a ball that had been flattened. The top had a yellow rod sticking straight up. In the middle of it's upper part was a single, red eye. The top half was metallic blue and grey, and the bottom was a darker grey. On each side was a smaller ball, with a screw standing at an angle on top. The bottom of the ball had a magnet on each side.

Ash looked in awe. He pulled out his dex and scanned it.

**MAGNEZONE, THE MAGNET AREA POKEMON, AND FINAL EVOLUTION OF MAGNEMITE. A GROUP TRIED TO USE SCIENTIFIC MEANS TO MAKE MAGNEZONE EVOLVE, BUT THEIR EFFORTS ENDED IN FAILURE.**

Ash and Clara looked in awe as a voice said," Magneto, use Thunder."

The Magnezone glowed with electric power, and then unleashed a mighty blast of lightning. The Spearows all fried in the attack, and fell to the ground.

Ash and Clara looked to the side when they heard the sound of foot steps. A man approached them, and raised a pokeball, recalling Magnezone. He nodded to the two," It's a good thing I was in the area, otherwise you would probably be injured or worse."

Ash nodded," Yeah, we just had a tough battle, and the only pokemon we have between the two of us that can battle is really lazy, and won't."

The man nodded," Yeah, I get that. When I got Magnezone, way back when it was a wee little Magnemite, he didn't battle at all unless it interested him. And hardly anything interested him. I saw the fight you had. That Eevee was something else."

Clara nodded, and gazed at the ball fondly," Yeah, it is. But how could it be so powerful I wonder?"

Ash smiled," I think I got the answer to that one. You see, that Eevee was an experiment, conducted by many researchers. The end result is in that ball."

Clara and the man looked at the ball, and Clara bit back tears," She's been experimented on?"

Ash was quick to put her fear to rest," Not that kind of experiments. Professor Elm, in Johto, is something of an authority on the breeding of pokemon. He proposed to try to breed a super pokemon among the various researchers of the regions. It's been a combination effort betweeen Professors Elm, Oak, Ivy, and Rowan. By breeding, pokemon can learn moves it never could otherwise. That Eevee has four moves, all what have been dubbed Egg moves, learned through breeding. It has Yawn, Covet, Endure, and Flail. It also has the ability Adaptability, making all moves that match it's type twice as strong. Flail and Covet are both normal moves, so they are both very powerful. It's still young, but it's as strong as a first evolution starter, such as Wartortle."

Clara looked in awe at the ball," My Eevee is awesome."

The man nodded," That it is. Oh, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the story that I forgot to introduce myself." He swept off his hat and bowed," I'm Maxwell, steel trainer extrodinaire."

Ash and Clara introduced themselves, and Maxwell said," Well, if you're pokemon are down for now, perhaps I can walk you to Viridian. I have a full team, and I can protect you from anything we're likely to find in this area."

Ash smiled as he shook hands with the man," That would be awesome."

Clara nodded, and Maxwell gave a great grin," Great, let's get moving. We're wasting daylight here."

A few hours later, the three had reached Viridian. Maxwell bowed again," Well, this is where I leave you. Maybe we will meet again. By the way, if either of you ever reach Sinnoh, come visit me. I live in Veilstone City."

The two trainers nodded, and Maxwell walked away. The two decided to head for the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon. Ash also wanted to go to the mart to get some items to heal with in case of emergency.

Within minutes, they had reached the center. As luck would have it, the mart was right next to it. The two entered the larger center and made their way to the check in station. A pretty woman with pink hair and a nurse's uniform was waiting at it, and seeing them approach said," Hello, welcome to the Viridian Pokemon Center. How can I help you?"

Clara and Ash handed over their pokemon, and she nodded before taking them into the back for treatment. Ash told Clara," I'm going over the mart. I'll be back soon."

Clara nodded, and made for the video phones. She wanted to contact Professor Oak. She dialed as Ash left the building. Within a few moments, their was an answer," Hello, Professor Oak's Research Lab. Professor Oak speaking."

Clara turned on the video feed," Hello Professor, it's Clara."

The professor's eyes widened," Well hello Clara. Glad to hear from you. I take it you got to a city?"

Clara nodded," Yep, me and Ash both just got into Viridian less than twenty minutes ago."

Oak nodded," You're traveling with Ash then? That's great. Ash is many things, but he has no sense of direction. Alone, he would get lost far too much."

Clara nodded again," Yeah, I know. Professor, Ash told me about the lake he found two years ago, and I thought you and his dad should know that he went back there today, right after leaving Pallet when we hooked up."

Oak's eyes widened slightly," He did? How badly did he get beaten?"

Clara gave a big grin," That's just it. He won, and captured that Gyarados."

Oak's eyes widened even more than before," He beat it? How on earth did he manage that. It would take superior power from a well trained pokemon, probably fully evolved to take down any of the six guardians."

Clara gave a smirk as she remembered the battle. After nearly pissing herself in fear of course. She then realized something. Something neither of them considered in the joy of beating that monster. She suddenly began to panic," Professor, I just remembered something. When Ash caught that Gyarados, we didn't really pay much attention to the lake. But I remember it was still rippling when we left."

Oak looked concerned, then nodded," So, Gyarados wasn't the guardian. That would make sense. I do hope Ash doesn't get it into his head to go back and challenge the guardian. It would be very dumb to even think he could take it down with only two pokemon, no matter how powerful they are."

At that moment, Ash returned with his purchases. He saw Clara talking to Oak, and headed over," Hello Professor. Good to see you."

Oak nodded his head to Ash, then said," Ash, Clara told me about the lake, and she remembered something that is rather interesting."

Ash looked confused, and Clara said," Ash, the lake was still rippling when we left. I don't think, and the professor agrees with me, that Gyarados wasn't the guardian. It was just a really powerful pokemon that lived in the lake."

Ash looked vaguely disappointed, then bounced back," Well, there's only one thing to do."

Oak looked like he was about to burst a vessel," Ash, please don't tell me you're thinking of going back there for the guardian."

Ash realized what he was being asked quickly, and shook his head," No way. If Gyarados wasn't the guardian but was still that difficult to beat there's no way I can challenge the guardian now. I'll leave it for later, when I have more pokemon and have trained them plenty for that kind of a challenge."

Before anyone could say anything to the rather mature outlook, nurse joy announced that their pokemon was ready. Ash said," I'll get them Clara if you want to continue talking to Oak."

Clara nodded, and Ash went off to claim their pokemon. Clara said," Oh, Professor, I forgot to mention because of the lake thing. The Eevee that ran off from your lab, I found it."

Oak looked excited," Did you now? Good for you, that is a really strong Eevee. Several top researchers worked together to make her good."

Clara nodded," I know, Ash told me. We were able to defeat it, and I captured it. I can send it back if you want it to study more."

Oak waved it off," No my dear, we're done with it. I was actually looking for a good trainer to give her to. I was planning on giving her to Maxwell when he eventually got here, but then she ran off."

Clara looked shocked," Maxwell, the steel trainer extrodinaire?" At his nod, she said," We met him on route one professor. All of our pokemon were tired from battle, except for my Squirtle, and he doesn't do anything but sleep by the way, and this flock of Spearow were about to turn us into bird chow when he showed up with a huge Magnezone and took out all the flock."

Oak nodded," Yeah, that was Maxwell alright. I'll probably see him soon. So you got to meet the infamous Maxwell? What did you think of him?"

She smiled," He was a little weird, but he was cool. And really, really strong. He decided to protect us from harm until we got to Viridian, since all our pokemon were unsuited to battling at that point."

Ash returned to the phone by then, and handed Clara her two pokeballs. She clipped them, and Ash smiled at the professor," Hello again Professor."

Oak nodded, and said," hello Ash. I hear you to are traveling together. Good for you, companionship is always a good thing. And may I just say, you've made me a very rich man Ash. Gary told me that you wouldn't have a single new pokemon by the time you got to Viridian, and I bet him ten billion pokedollars that he was wrong."

Ash nodded," I got one, as you probably heard, so you're welcome. I expect at least some of that money since you won that bet off of my hard work."

Oak laughed at that, then grew serious," Both of you, before you leave the city, call home okay? I am sure your parents would love to hear from you."

Both nodded, and Oak continued," Well, gotta go, research and food await me. Call me anytime, I'm always happy to hear from you guys."

They nodded again, and ended the call. After talking to Nurse Joy about getting rooms for the night, they decided to give their parents a call to check in. Then they decided to get some sleep.

But as they were heading for the rooms, the front doors exploded, and gas poured in. Ash coughed in the sudden cloud," ah, what happened?"

Clara could just make out some shapes in the cloud, and then two people and a Meowth appeared before them.

-insert crappy motto here-

Ash and Clara looked at the two goofs like they were crazy, and Clara said," What was that?"

The girl, named Jessie apparently, smirked," Their in awe of us and our motto James. This will be easy."

James nodded," And then we can get to stealing the rare pokemon from this dump."

Joy tried to tell them that they were wasting their time here, but the two thieves didn't listen. The two called out their pokemon," Ekans, let's go." "Koffing, your up."

Koffing was a purple orb that floated in the air expelling poisonous gas. Ekans was a purple snake with fangs dripping venom.

Ash debated for a moment 'Jackie won't be able to do much damage to them, but Gyarados is too large for this place, it could cause damage. Jackie it is.'

Clara was much easier 'Send them both out, and hope Squirtle doesn't go to sleep.'

The two trainers threw their combined three balls, and the three pokemon appeared. Clara said," Squirtle, we're in trouble, and we need every advantage."

Squirtle looked at her, then at the two pokemon. He shrugged, and went to sleep. Clara looked ready to cry. Jessie smirked," Pathetic. Ekans, bite that turtle."

Ekans lunged forward, and Clara yelled," SQUIRTLE."

The snake's fangs sank into Squirtle, and all of a sudden, the snake was thrown away. Squirtle was up, and he was pissed.

Clara looked shocked at this. Squirtle was mad. He rushed forward and tackled the Ekans, throwing it back hard. Then Koffing tackled it, before releasing a poisonous cloud of gas around them.

Ash saw Squirtle was faltering against the dual assault, and stepped in to assist," Jackie, Swift attack now."

Stars shot out from Jackie, and hit the Koffing. Clara said," Eevee, use Yawn on Ekans."

Eevee yawned loudly, and Ekans began yawning as well. Jessie snarled," Ekans, bite the Eevee."

Ekans began to to rush forward, aiming it's poisonous fangs at the little fox. Clara waited a moment, then commanded," Use Endure Eevee."

Eevee braced herself, and the bite hit. Jessie smirked, then it turned to horror as Ekans fell asleep. Clara smirked," Eevee, leave the Ekans. Focus on Koffing. Flail."

The little fox rushed forward, and there was a mighty hit as she flailed into the poison type. It was down, but it got back up slowly, in obvious pain.

Ash smirked," Jackie, Force Palm that Koffing."

Mienfoo rushed forward, and slammed it's glowing palm into Koffing. It flew off from the hit, crashing into the two Rockets. At this point, Ekans woke up. But it didn't get a chance to do anything, for a small but powerful stream of water hit it, right in the eyes. It reared back hissing, and a blue blur tackled the snake. It looked down to see Squirtle, in pain but still standing, glaring defiantly at Ekans. It reared back to bite the turtle, but a body hit it in the throat, knocking it back to the rockets. Mienfoo glared at the criminals, preparing another attack.

But before he could do anything, the wall exploded. Everyone looked over to see a figure in the smoke next to a pokemon. The smoke cleared to reveal another rocket, this one with a leather jacket with the R on the back, standing next to a large muscular pokemon. The person snarled," Idiots, fools. Why the boss gave you two to me I do not know. I give you a simple mission, to steal the pokemon at this center. And you cannot even do that right. You two are a disgrace to the Team Rocket name."

The two teens lowered their heads in shame at the tirade. Ash had enough of it," Who are you?"

The man snarled at him," I am Administrator Charles of Team Rocket. These two are my subordinates. As sad as that is. Jessie, James, if you want to continue working within Team Rocket, you will get all the pokemon in the center and bring them to me. Failure is not an option. Understood?"

The two rockets nodded hastily. Nurse Joy took a moment to say," Your too late. I've transferred all the pokemon except for these two's to Pewter."

Charles snarled at the woman," You will regret going against Team Rocket woman. And when the time comes, you will die. You two bufoons have cost us a lot of time and energy in this. When we return to headquarters, I will discipline you for this. We'll get these two's pokemon, so it won't be a complete waste. The boy has a Mienfoo, so it's not a complete waste. Machamp, take them down with Dynamic Punch."

The Machamp took a run at them, but a voice said," Magneto, use Zap Cannon."

Out of nowhere, came a large beam of lighning. It hit the Machamp, and he fell to the side. Then Maxwell appeared, his Magnezone ready for battle.

Charles snarled," Maxwell. Still running around like a fool. You'll regret challenging me."

Maxwell regarded his enemy coldly," Charles. Running with Team Rocket these days huh?"

Charles looked around, regarded the situation, and came to a decision," you two fools, we're done here. Maxwell is almost as good as I am, and I didn't bring a full team. Maxwell, we'll fight again later." He dropped something on the ground, and a bright flash enveloped the center. When it disappeared, the rockets were gone.

Maxwell looked at the devastation, and shook his head. He walked over to Nurse Joy," Here Joy, some money to make up for the damage to the building." He haded her a large sum of money. Joy nodded.

Ash and Clara were conversing quietly, and came to a decision," Nurse Joy, is there anything we can do to help you?" Ash asked.

Joy shook her head," I'll get a contractor up here in the morning. There's really nothing for you to do until then, and you've already done more than most."

Ash nodded, and Clara said," Then, we'll take our leave. I think camping just outside the forest would be a good idea."

Joy nodded, and Maxwell waved them off. And with that, the two of them left the ruined center.

Meanwhile, at the lake, the ripples were getting more violent. And with a huge splash, a dark colored pokemon appeared. It looked to the north, to where it could even now sense it's friend. The pokemon began to stalk towards it's friend. As it left the lake behind, the ripples finally ceased.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Alright, here is chapter two. We introduced Team Rocket to this, along with two Original Characters. And we get a small look at the actual Guardian. I am also giving a bit of a challenge to you all. Can you guess the identity of the guardian? If anyone can guess what the actual guardian for this lake is, you can name any pokemon, barring legendary pokemon, and Ash and Clara will meet them, possibly even capture it. But for now, I got things to do. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter three. In this one, Ash and Clara go through Viridian Forest. I might have a bit of a set up for Pewter done too. Don't know just yet. Now, to my little challenge, I have to say, some of these guesses are hilarious. I'm getting guesses from all five regions, which makes little sense, as the legend Ash's dad told in chapter one states rather clearly, 'one from Kanto, two from Johto, two from Hoenn, one from Sinnoh'. So, none of the guardians are from Unova. As of right now, three people have guessed it right. One has even gotten back to me on what Pokemon they would like Ash and Clara to encounter. He actually asked for two, and I am inclined to give him both, simply because I can. One of them is going to appear in this chapter, though I don't think their gonna catch it just yet. But we'll see. Let's get it on. Chapter three, begin.

* * *

><p>Dawn broke clear and bright, and within an hour, Clara and Ash were up and packing up the small camp they had set up. Within fifteen minutes, they had everything packed and were standing before the entrance to Viridian Forest. The two nodded once to each other, and headed into the forest.<p>

Trees grew close together, blocking out the sun. It was a dark and creepy place, and Clara felt it was more a cave than a forest. There were several small paths that lead deeper into the woods, and the cries of various pokemon could be heard.

Ash glanced around, but couldn't see a thing. Then there was a caw, and a cry, from the air. He glanced up and saw something. Two birds fighting. One was brown and cream color primarily, though it had a crest of red feathers, and it tail had some red feathers in the cream colored ones. It had vicious talons, and beady black eyes. The other one was smaller, and gold, black, and green color. It's talons were rakish, and looked deadly, and despite being only a third of the other bird's size, it was fighting it with unreal ferocity. Ash took out his Pokedex, and scanned them.

**SPEAROW, THE TINY BIRD POKEMON. IT FLAPS IT'S SMALL WINGS BUSILY TO FLY. USING IT'S BEAK, IT SEARCHES IN GRASS FOR PREY.**

**PIDGEOTTO, THE BIRD POKEMON. IT FLIES OVER IT'S WIDE TERRITORY IN SEARCH OF PREY, DOWNING IT WITH IT'S HIGHLY DEVELOPED CLAWS.**

Clara looked up at the two birds. She gaped at the spearow. The two looked at each other, and nodded. They had already planned on this one. She was rather upset about not getting a shiny pokemon, but it would be fine. She called out Eevee, and he released Gyarados. The roar of the Atrocious Pokemon got the attention of both birds. Spearow didn't even bother waiting, it dived at the large pokemon.

Ash smiled, it had fighting spirit. He commanded," Hydro Pump Gyarados."

The pokemon launched a devastating blast of water at Spearow, but it swerved away, and then launched at Gyarados, hitting it right on the head. Ash grimaced, that was Pursuit. He commanded next," Ice Fang Gyarados, catch it."

While this was going on, the Pidgeotto had landed before Clara and Eevee. Clara said," Eevee, use Covet." The Eevee rushed towards Pidgeotto quickly. Pidgeotto tried to take to the air, but Eevee jumped and hit the bird hard. Pidgeotto staggered, then got up into the air, high above the little Eevee.

Clara said to her pokemon," Wait for it to attack you. If it's a long range attack, dodge it. If it comes in, use Yawn." Eevee nodded to her trainer, understanding the command.

Pidgeotto didn't waste time, and came charging in quickly. As the quick attack came at Eevee, it yawned loudly, and Pidgeotto yawned too. The moment of distraction was all Eevee needed as it jumped up, letting the fast Pidgeotto fly under her. It yawned again, unable to keep it's eyes open. Within a moment, it was on the ground out cold.

Clara ordered," Covet again Eevee." the little pokemon charged, and hit Pidgeotto. It slumped, out of it completely. Clara quickly threw a pokeball, and hit the sleeping bird. It sucked it in, and jiggled momentarily. Then it dinged, signaling a successful capture. She turned to looked at Ash's battle.

The tiny Spearow was flying around the larger Gyarados, and the Atrocious Pokemon couldn't hit it. Ash commanded," Dragon Dance Gyarados. We have to get it."

The water type began swaying violently, speeding up significantly. Ash then said," Hydro Pump again, let's take it down."

The Hydro Pump lanced out, and this time, it was too fast, and hit the Spearow hard. It fell back into a tree. But then it was back up and glaring at Gyarados.

Ash smiled, this thing was tough. He commanded," Hyper Beam Gyarados."

Gyarados launched the beam of pure destructive power, and Spearow's eye glinted as it launched an answering Hyper Beam. The two beams collided, and held fast, the two evenly matched. For close to thirty seconds, the beams fought for superiority. Then both petered off, leaving two exhausted pokemon.

Spearow was the first to recover, and it launched a devastating Tri Attack, hitting Gyarados, and making it fall to the ground, out of it.

Ash gaped at the scene, unable to fathom his Gyarados losing, and so badly. He recalled Gyarados, and grinned as the slightly tired Spearow came to rest before him. He released his starter," Jackie, front and center."

The Mienfoo appeared, and assumed his stance. The two pokemon glared at each other, and then Spearow shot forward like a bullet. Ash gaped," That little guy has Aerial Ace. Jackie, Detect, then Force Palm."

As the bird came closer, Jackie's eye glinted, and he dodged straight up, the bird going below him. Then a Force Palm crashed into the little bird's back, right between the wings. The Spearow hit the ground.

Ash smiled, finally a good hit. He continued," Swift on him Jackie."

The Swift attack hit the bird, and it bounced a few feet away. It was clearly exhausted. Then it stood and glared at Jackie. Another Hyper Beam tore towards Jackie, and Ash commanded calmly," Detect, and Force Palm again."

The beam came down on Mienfoo, and he dodged to the side at the last moment. Then he ran towards the bird, Force Palm ready. The blow landed, right between Spearow's eyes. The tiny bird pokemon fell back, on it's back, wings spread wide, out of it.

Ash threw his ball, and hit the bird. It jiggled for a few minutes, then stopped, signally a capture.

Ash collected his ball, and recalled Jackie. The two trainers smiled at each other, then started walking into the forest.

A few hours later, the two stopped for the day. They had reached a clearing, and wanted to get in some training. Ash got some wood for a fire later, and Clara set up the tents, as Ash was hopeless with it.

Clara released her pokemon, and said," Squirtle, this is Pidgeotto, he's going to be joining us in our journey."

The little blue turtle moved forward, and examined the bird. It seemed embarrassed, as it tried to hide under it's own wing. The Squirtle proclaimed it's name happily, and held out a paw to the bird. He raised a wing and tapped the paw, and the two smiled to each other.

Clara smiled, happy her pokemon were getting along. Meanwhile, Ash had released his three as well. The three seemed to get along. Spearow was almost painfully shy now, none of the aggression that it had earlier. Ash smiled at the tiny bird.

But the small moment was ended when they heard a buzzing noise. The two trainers looked up to see a horde of Beedrill. Ash grumbled," Never fails does it. Clara, shall we run?"

Clara nodded, and quick as a flash, they recalled their pokemon and took off running. The Beedrill gave chase immediately. For close to fifteen minutes, they both ran wildly through the forest. The Beedrill began to tire, until all but a few had dropped off to rest. Then Ash and Clara found a cliff. The two trainers skidded to a halt. As they turned to face the Beedrill, Ash chanced a quick glance over the edge. There was a lake. Ash reached for Spearow's ball, now that there were only four Beedrill, they could take this.

But before they could, the ground shook as an Onix burst from below, scattering the Beedrill, and caused a minor quake. The two trainers looked at the Onix, who roared at them. Ash, frightened beyond belief, grabbed Clara and jumped down the cliff. The two screamed as they fell, Ash because the Onix was following, Clara because she didn't know about the lake.

The two trainers and pokemon hit the lake, and a tremendous splash went up. Onix was thrashing wildly, unable to swim. Ash saw this as the rock snake sank into the lake. He decided in a moment, and swam down to the Onix, taking an empty ball and hitting Onix with it. It sucked in the Rock type and after a moment stilled in his hand. Ash and Clara swam to the surface.

As the two trainers broke the surface, panting, they began swimming to the shore. Clara was breathless, but she was still going to lay into Ash," Ash, don't ever do something that stupid again."

Ash looked over at her, and replied," What stupid thing? Jumping off the cliff or catching that Onix?"

Clara shook her head as she stood in the shallows," Jumping off the cliff. At least tell me that there's water at the bottom before doing that."

Ash nodded," Sorry, but I panicked. Besides, the Onix rushed us, there wouldn't have been time."

Clara accepted that answer, and no more was said. Ash turned back to the lake. He sighed when he noticed that it was rippling, but the ripples were dying out. This wasn't a Guardian Lake.

Clara looked out at the forest. She saw something at the edge of the forest, two pokemon looking at them. She nudged Ash," Ash, we got some trouble."

He turned and saw the two as well. The two pokemon stepped into the clearing. Clara gasped," Two Scyther?"

Ash was just as amazed. Scyther was rare, and here were two of them. He readied a pokeball. Clara grinned, and mimicked his action. This was too good to pass up. With a cry, Spearow and Pidgeotto appeared.

The two Scyther gazed at the two birds, and then blurred forward. Ash relized what this was. Both were using Pursuit. Ash smiled, and order his Spearow," Aerial Ace Spearow."

At the same time, Clara gave her command," Gust the other one Pidgeotto."

The two moves launched at the Scythers, and both were hit, but the Scyther's landed their hits too, hurting the two birds.

And then, to Ash and Clara's amazement, one of the two Scythers began to morph before their eyes. Ash looked at the new pokemon standing there. He raised his Pokedex, and scanned the pokemon.

**ZORUA, THE TRICKY FOX POKEMON. TO PROTECT THEMSELVES FROM DANGER, THEY HIDE THEIR TRUE IDENTITY BY CHANGING INTO PEOPLE AND POKEMON.**

Ash looked at the entry, and then at the pokemon in question. Then he said," Clara, that's a Zorua as you heard. They hail from Unova, just like my Jackie. How this one got to Kanto, I have no idea. And this one is shiny. The blue fur should be red."

Clara nodded. She was going to catch this thing. She commanded," Pidgeotto, use quick attack on Zorua."

Ash shook himself and focused on the battle," Tri Attack now Spearow, let's take that Scyther down. He'll be a fine addition to the team."

Spearow launched his Tri Attack, as Pidgeotto launched itself at Zorua. The two attacks were dodged, and then Zorua scratched at Pidgeotto, harming it. Scyther just seemed to focus, then launched a blade of what appeared to be air at Spearow. Then Ash realized what that was," It's using Vacuum Wave. Oh, I have to get it now. Spearow, take the hit, and then use Aerial Ace again."

The wave hit Spearow, and it bounced back slightly, but held his ground. Then he launched into an Aerial Ace, and hit the Scyther hard. But it wasn't out yet.

Meanwhile, Zorua was dodging and scratching at Pidgeotto like a champ. Clara was getting upset by this. She ordered," Sand-attack, and then Gust while it can't see."

Pidgeotto flapped it's wings, blowing sand from the ground into Zorua's eyes. Then it launched a gust attack at the fox.

Zorua still managed to dodge away, and then launched a devastating Pursuit. Pidgeotto, unable to take the punishment, fell.

Ash was also having trouble. The Scyther just would not stay down. It launched a series of Vacuum Waves at Spearow, and the tiny bird tried to dodge them, but some hit, hurting the bird even more. Ash then saw a bad sight. In the forest, more pokemon were gathering. Some were even coming towards them. None looked happy.

Ash pointed that out to Clara. She scowled," I really want that Zorua. But we can't deal with that many pokemon. Running again?"

Ash recalled Spearow, and Clara returned Pidgeotto. Then Ash pulled out his newest capture. He released Onix and commanded," Onix, use Roar."

The Onix, tired as it was, was still able to make a mighty roar that sent pokemon scurrying. But that included Zorua and Scyther. Ash and Clara looked at the cleared field. Ash sighed as he recalled Onix. The two trainers nodded to each other, and began making their way up the hill to the clifftop, and from there to backtrack their mad dash through the forest to their camp.

It took them almost half an hour to make it back to the camp. And they were surprised to see a man there waiting for them. He was tall, had dark tanned skin, and brown hair. His eyes were but squints, but his face was inviting. He looked at the two, and waved," This your camp?"

Ash nodded," Yeah. We got chased away by a horde of Beedrill almost an hour ago."

The man nodded," Well glad I found you. The pokemon in the forest have been acting up lately. Oh, where are my manners today. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Brock."

While this was going on, back at the lake under the cliff, a dark pokemon trudged out of the forest. It looked around, too late. But the trainer that took it's friend was close. It decided to take a rest by the water for a bit. The trainer wasn't moving as fast as it was. It would catch up soon.

While it took a drink of the water, two Beedrill appeared, and prepared to attack the pokemon that invaded their territory. They both launched a Twin-Needle attack. The pokemon took the hits to the back, and felt the small pain of it. It stood and turned. It's wide head glared at the two bees. It launched a quick and devastating Ancientpower attack at the two. One dodged away, but the other was hit, instantly knocking it out. Before the second one knew what was happing, it was hit by two blades, a mighty slash attack. It too fell in a moment. The pokemon glared at the two interlopers, black eyes angry. It turned back to the lake, descending into the depths to rest for a bit. As it submerged, the water began rippling.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Here we go. Chapter three. The last two paragraphs are about the mystery pokemon, and this is the last chapter you get to guess at what it is. Next one, I reveal the pokemon. Now, I have been bombarded by lists of what people guess the pokemon is. I have had people send me lists of up to ten pokemon. I didn't specify how many guesses people get, so that is my fault. For this chapter, if you send me a list, limit it to six pokemon. If I get a list of more than that, I will send you a message, telling you I won't accept it, and you won't get another shot. I am a laid back person, letting people continue to guess in the private messages that start by me replying to their review. But if you go over six pokemon, I will not any more from you.

Now, to recap the hints you got from earlier chapters, the pokemon is a water type, at least. I haven't told you if it is dual type or not, so any water pokemon is available, with these restrictions. It appears in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. No Unova pokemon. It is not a legendary pokemon. And, it has black eyes. Those are, to the best of my recollection, the only hints I have given you from chapter one and two. Coupled with the hint or hints in this chapter, should give you all you need to know.

Now, onto other things. I hope you noticed at the end there, I have introduced Brock. I am currently undecided on whether or not he will travel with Ash and Clara. We will see. Try to convince me on whether or not he should go with them if you want to, but remember at the end of the day, I decide.

And I have given the two more pokemon. Spearow and Pidgeotto were pokemon I was planning on giving to them from the beginning. As to Onix, that was actually completely random, sort of. One of the winners of the challenge to guess this lake guardian wanted someone to get a Steelix, and since I have always been a catch them in pre-form and evolve kind of guy, I gave Ash an Onix. At some point he will evolve into a Steelix. Now, I think I'm going to get flack for giving someone a shiny pokemon so quickly in their adventure, but there is a reason. I recently found my Fire Red game, and started playing it again. I decided since it was so long ago that I had the game on it at the time, I would restart the whole game, and go from there. And I am not kidding, soon as I got to the route leading to the victory road, I go there at the beginning to catch some different pokemon, I find a Spearow. A shiny one. I was amazed. I never get a shiny so quickly. That Spearow is now part of my team, and will remain as such. I'm usually a Pidgey guy, but a shiny Spearow just says use me. It's almost as bad as getting a shiny Krabby. I am still not kidding on that. Get a shiny Krabby and tell me that doesn't say use the crap out of me.

Now, since I don't want people asking for the same pokemon if they win my little challenge, I am going to release the list of pokemon people who won the challenge want Ash and Clara to catch, though in some cases, it'll just be see. Ash so far will get Scyther, Deino, Nidoking, and Steelix. As you can tell, he already has Onix, so we're on our way for Steelix. Scyther had an appearance in this one. He will one day catch it, though it might not be quick. Clara will get Elekid, Zorua, Nidoqueen, and Gengar. Note that she has seen Zorua already. Like Scyther, she will catch him at some point. But that is the future.

Oh, and for those who win my contest now, please give me two pokemon, or more. If you give me more than two, I will pick two, but these pokemon are most likely going to be caught by Ash and Clara. Don't give me Legendary pokemon. If you want to tell me a Legendary you would like to see in my story, I will find a way to put it in most likely. It might take a while, but these things take time. Now, I will end this ridiculously long author note here. Read and Review please. Reviews are the lifeblood of authors, we thrive on them. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter four. In this one, Ash and Clara get out of Viridian Forest. Ash also challenges Brock to battle for the badge. I have decided the Clara will just be going on a journey to see the sights, and to catch pokemon. She's not going to challenge gyms, or be a Coordinator. She's just looking to catch new pokemon and befriend them. Should be interesting. Anyway, in this, we finally reveal the mystery pokemon. And more than likely, Ash will battle it next chapter, or maybe at the end of this one. I don't think Ash and Clara are going to catch any pokemon in this chapter, but we will see. Not even I know what's going to go down until I write it. But let's get it on. Chapter four, begin.

* * *

><p>Ash and Clara looked at the man, named Brock. Ash knew he had heard that name somewhere, but where. He shook it off and held out his hand to shake," I'm Ash Ketchum."<p>

Clara gave a little bow and curtsy," Clara."

Brock shook Ash's hand, nodding to Clara. Then he said," You two need to get out of the forest. There's a wild Onix in the area that is disrupting the balance of the forest, and it's causing the pokemon to act up."

Ash glanced at Clara, and she smiled. He said," I don't think you need to worry about that any more. When we got chased by Beedrill, we found this cliff. Most of the bugs had dropped off to rest, and there were only four Beedrill left. We thought we could handle that many. But then an Onix, the one you told us about, popped up and the bugs scattered. It charged us, and we jumped off the cliff. There's a lake down there, and we fell in. Onix too. It was hurting bad, and I caught it."

Brock nodded," Got it. I was ordered to find the Onix and capture it, since I'm the best with Rock types in the area, but you beat me to it. Say, how about I camp here with you tonight, and I'll lead you through the forest tomorrow. I know a short cut that cuts down the time in here considerably."

Ash and Clara looked at each other and nodded, and Ash turned to Brock," That's fine. Though I am curious, who ordered you to do this? The League doesn't have the authority to order a common trainer."

Brock smiled," It's because I'm not a common trainer. I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader. It was the League who ordered me to find and catch that Onix. By the way, do you mind if I look at it? I want to make sure it's OK."

Ash nodded, and decided to release all his pokemon to let them get some fresh air and get food. Clara follow suit. Mienfoo, Gyarados, Spearow, Onix, Squirtle, Eevee, and Pidgeotto appeared.

Brock looked at the variety of pokemon they had available. He was gobsmacked by the shiny Spearow. But then he got down to business. He began looking over Onix. The rest of the pokemon ate their food and waited for the examination of their newest ally to be done. Finally, after ten minutes or so, Brock concluded," It's perfectly fine. The dip in the lake didn't really harm it, or it heals really quickly."

Ash smiled at the pokemon, and began to feed it. It ate quickly, and Clara started up a fire to cook the three humans' food. After a while, they decided to go to sleep. Brock had already set up another tent for himself. They returned the bigger pokemon, Ash's Gyarados and Onix, and the rest slept with their respective trainers.

The next morning, at the lake, the ripples began to subside as the pokemon came out. It oriented itself, and stalked off in the predawn light.

As the sun came up, the humans woke. They woke their pokemon and returned them, packed up the camp, and headed off, lead by Brock. True to his word, they were out of the forest in a few hours. Brock smiled, before saying," Well, I guess this is where we part. I'll be waiting at the gym if you plan on challenging me."

Ash nodded," I plan on it. Though I'm going to train for a day or two first. I want to build up my team a little."

Brock nodded," Cool. See you two later then."

The two trainers nodded to him, and he walked off. Ash and Clara released their pokemon, and began to battle.

The next two days went by quickly. Ash and Clara had made their pokemon stronger, and had reached Pewter City. Ash smiled," I'm going to heal my pokemon, and then head to the gym."

Clara nodded," I see. Well, I don't want to challenge the gyms, so I'll just see what sights there are after dropping off my pokemon at the center. I hear there's a pretty impressive Museum here."

The two headed to the center, and gave their tired pokemon to Nurse Joy. Ash waited around for the pokemon to be done, and Clara went off in search of the Museum.

Clara found the Museum with little effort. it was easily one of the biggest buildings in Pewter. She paid for entrance, and went inside. She saw a lot of different things, including a fossil of Aerodactyl. She smiled at the sight, taking out a camera and taking a picture. She had already cleared it with the staff.

After an hour or more, she returned to the center, and claimed her pokemon from Nurse Joy. Ash was already gone, to challenge the gym. She went outside, deciding to just find a field and lay down, as she liked to do in Pallet. She went outside the city limits, trying to find a good spot. She found a spot, and was just about to lay down, when she saw a pokemon. It was nothing more than a blob, and she whipped out her pokedex, scanning it.

**DITTO, THE TRANSFORM POKEMON. IT HAS THE ABILITY TO RECONSTITUTE ITS ENTIRE CELLULAR STRUCTURE TO TRANSFORM INTO WHATEVER IT SEES.**

Clara smiled at the little pokemon, who wiggled up to her. It looked up at her, small eyes that seemed to be smiling at her. She reached down, and patted the little pokemon. Then she scanned the Ditto again, getting a deeper scan. Somehow, she got something unexpected.

**KNOWN MOVES: TRANSFORM. ABILITY: LIMBER. AGE: ONE DAY OLD.**

She was speechless. This little thing was nothing but a day old. Why was it out here by itself. She hugged the little guy, and said," Don't worry little one, I'll watch over you."

She lay down on the ground, staring up at the sky. The little Ditto took up a spot right next to her. She waited for a little bit, but grew restless. She didn't know why she was so restless, but she couldn't just lay there. She stood up. The Ditto got up as well, and she turned to the little blob," I have to go now Ditto. Maybe I'll see you again someday." She turned to leave, but was stopped by something pulling on her leg. She looked down to see the Ditto latching on. She smiled at it," You want to go with me?"

Ditto seemed to nod, jumping up and down. She smiled, took out a pokeball, and tapped it to the little blob. It sucked in, and after a moment, settled. She smiled as she clipped it to her belt. As she turned to head back into the city, she saw something coming up the road. She gazed into the distance, and realized it was a pokemon. Once again, she got out the pokedex and scanned it.

(here it comes. The mystery solved)

**KABUTOPS, THE SHELLFISH POKEMON. IT IS THOUGHT THAT THIS POKEMON CAME ONTO LAND BECAUSE ITS PREY ADAPTED TO LIFE ON LAND.**

She saw that it was stalking right for her. She also saw that it was tough. She knew she couldn't take it on with what she had. She turned and ran.

Meanwhile, Ash had gotten his pokemon from Nurse Joy, and headed off to the gym. Clara still hadn't returned yet.

Within fifteen minutes, he found the gym, and entered. As he entered, lights flashed on, and a voice rang out," Who has come to challenge me?"

Ash squared himself, and said," I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I come to challenge the leader of this gym to a battle for a badge."

Ash saw Brock standing on a small plinith, and he smiled at the younger trainer," Good, you came Ash. That is good. I hope you give me a challenge. Let's get to the arena and start this battle."

Two minutes later, they stood on a field covered in rocks. The referee said," This will be a two on two battle between Leader Brock and Trainer Ash Ketchum. The challenger is the only one able to switch out pokemon mid battle. Battle is decided when one side has no more pokemon to use. Trainers, select your first pokemon."

Brock threw out a ball," Geodude, go."

Ash smiled as he scanned Geodude, even as he threw out his choice," Jackie, front and center."

**GEODUDE, THE ROCK POKEMON. AT REST, IT LOOKS JUST LIKE A ROCK. CARELESSLY STEPPING ON IT WILL MAKE IT SWING ITS FISTS ANGRILY.**

Brock looked at Mienfoo. He didn't really pay much attention in the forest, but now he relized he had never seen that pokemon. He said," Ash, what is that pokemon?"

Ash smirked," This is Jackie, a Mienfoo. He's a pokemon native to the Unova region, and are exceptionally rare outside of it."

Brock nodded. The referee raised his flags," The first battle between Geodude and Mienfoo will begin. Battle."

Ash smiled as he gave his first command," Meditate Jackie."

The Mienfoo dropped to the ground and began to glow as it focused. Brock said," Geodude, Rock Throw."

Ash was ready as Mienfoo quit meditating. He said," Force Palm Jackie."

The Mienfoo dodged the thrown rocks, and launched forward, his hand glowing. He slammed it onto Geodude, and it flew back from the hit. Brock said," Geodude, get up and use Defense Curl."

Geodude got back up and wrapped its arms protectively around itself, raising its defense. Ash calmly ordered," Another Force Palm. Let's take it out."

Brock countered," Rock Polish and dodge it Geodude."

Geodude seemed to shine for a moment, then disappeared with a burst of speed. Ash scowled, this would be tedious. He said," Okay Jackie, waiting game now. You know what to do."

Jackie nodded, and Brock was perplexed. He commanded," Tackle attack Geodude."

As the Geodude moved towards Mienfoo, intent of tackling it, Jackie's eye glinted. Then, right before he could hit, Mienfoo dodged to the side as a Force Palm charged. The attack hit the Geodude in the back, and it flew forward, it's momentum working against it now. It came to a rest twenty feet away from Mienfoo. But after a moment, it got back up.

Ash smirked, that Geodude was tough. Brock also smirked, he understood what that command meant now. He yelled across to Ash," Good work on that one Ash. A Detect and Force Palm combo is rather smart. But now that I know it, it won't work again. Geodude, Rock Throw."

Ash grit his teeth as the Geodude threw more rocks at Jackie. This battle was surprisingly difficult. But then he smirked, time to unveil his newest trick," Jackie, kick the rocks back."

Mienfoo moved like a dance, kicking the rocks away, some even towards Geodude himself. Brock commanded," Geodude, Defense Curl to protect yourself."

Geodude wrapped its arms around itself again, the rocks hitting its forearms and bouncing off. Geodude unwrapped its arms, just in time to see Mienfoo right in front of it. Ash called," Jump Kick now Jackie."

Jackie jumped into the air, aiming a kick at Geodude. It couldn't dodge in time, and took the super effective attack. Dust blew up from the impact, and when it cleared, Geodude was out cold. The referee raised a flag," Geodude is unable to battle. First round goes to the challenger and his Mienfoo."

Brock smiled as he recalled his Geodude. He held up another ball, and sent it out," Onix, go."

The large rock snake appeared. Ash realized he still hadn't registered this one with his pokedex, and took it out.

**ONIX, THE ROCK SNAKE POKEMON. IT BURROWS THROUGH THE GROUND AT A SPEED OF 50 MPH WHILE FEEDING ON LARGE BOULDERS.**

Ash smirked," Jackie, can you keep going?"

Mienfoo nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Ash nodded as the referee said," Second Round, Onix versus Mienfoo, begins. Battle."

Ash didn't waste time," Get in there and use Force Palm Jackie."

Brock also didn't waste time," Screech Onix, and then Bind it."

The Onix gave an ear-piercing screech, and Mienfoo stopped, holding its ears in pain. Then Onix wrapped around him, and began to constrict. Ash yelled desperately," Get an arm free and use Force Palm Jackie, it's the only way to get out."

Mienfoo strugged, and after a moment, got an arm free. It slammed the glowing appendage onto Onix's back, and Onix howled in pain. It released Mienfoo involutarily. Ash smirked, still in this," Jackie, Jump Kick it now."

Brock countered," Rock Throw Onix, knock it back."

Onix scooped up some rocks, and threw them at Mienfoo, hitting hard and knocking him back. He fell to the ground hard, damaging himself even more. Ash grit his teeth, Jackie was getting pounded out there. Brock continued," Rage now Onix. Take it down."

Ash smirked," Jackie, when it gets close, Detect and Jump Kick."

Brock tried to yell, but it was too late. Onix tried to attack, and Mienfoo's eye flashed before he dodged aside once more. He could only watch as the mighty kick came up and hit Onix right on the head. Onix fell down, and didn't move. After a moment, the referee raised his flag again," Onix is unable to battle. Winner Mienfoo and Trainer Ketchum."

Brock returned his Onix as Ash hugged Mienfoo. He stepped forward and said," Well Ash, you won fair and square. Here is your proof of victory here, the Boulder Badge." He held out the badge designed to look like a boulder. Ash took it and placed it in the Badge case his mom had gotten for him for becoming a trainer.

He smiled at Brock as he replaced his case," Thanks Brock, and for helping us out of the forest the other day. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going back to the center to heal Jackie, he's gotta be exhausted after that."

Brock nodded," yeah, I need to heal Geodude and Onix as well. I'll walk with you."

As the two left the gym, they saw Clara running up to them. She stopped and knelt down, catching her breath. Ash said," What's the matter Clara? I don't think I've ever seen you run that fast."

She held up a hand, and turned back the way she came. Ash and Brock looked into the distance, and saw a pokemon stalking towards them. Ash pulled out his dex and scanned it. After it was done, he gulped, a Kabutops. And it looked tough. Brock was confused," Isn't Kabutops and Kabuto extinct?"

Ash quipped," Not as extinct as we would like it to be, if this is any indication."

The Kabutops came to a rest before the two trainers and gym leader. Then to all their shock, it spoke," You are the one who took my friend from me. Prepare to pay for it."

Ash was confused, but knew it wanted to battle. he thought which one would be best. He eventually decided on Gyarados," Gyarados, get ready."

Gyarados appeared, and Kabutops snarled," You would use my friend against me. Have you no shame?"

Gyarados looked at Kabutops, and got scared, but began speaking. Kabutops snarled," You would defend this human from me, who has defended you since you were a runt of a Magicarp."

Gyarados roared and said its name a few more times, and Kabutops staggered back for a moment, then spoke," So, you like being with this human. So be it. Human, we will battle. If you fail to beat me, you release my friend. Win, and I will join you."

Ash gulped, but nodded anyway. Gyarados gave a roar as the Kabutops said," Well then, as one of the six Guardians of Kanto, let's battle."

Ash nodded, realizing that this was the real guardian of the lake. He commanded," Gyarados, Hydro Pump now."

Gyarados released a huge torrent of water. Kabutops merely jumped, and then released a devastating Metal Sound. It hurt the ears of all that heard it, human and pokemon. Then Kabutops launched Ancientpower, hitting Gyarados hard. Gyarados roared in pain, but still held strong. Ash said," Dragon Dance, then Ice Fang."

Gyarados danced violently, getting pumped by the second. Kabutops countered with another Ancientpower. But this time, Gyarados dodged the attack, and then launched forward into Ice Fang.

Kabutops waited until Gyarados was upon him, then launched an insanely fast Slash attack. But the Ice Fang hit, causing extreme damage. The two separated, Kabutops breathing hard, but Gyarados breathing harder.

Kabutops launched yet another Ancientpower, and Ash said," Hydro Pump them away, then Hyper Beam." Gyarados launched his Hydro Pump, taking out the empowered rocks. Then he launched a furious Hyper Beam, tearing up the ground. Kabutops took the hit hard, falling back. But then it was up again, and launching another devastating Slash attack. It hit Gyarados harder than ever before, and he fell to the ground, unable to continue.

Ash recalled Gyarados with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he pulled out another ball and said," Jackie, front and center." His starter appeared in a flash.

Kabutops glared at the Mienfoo, and then launched forward with a Slash. Ash calmly order," Waiting game Jackie. Now."

Mienfoo's eyes flashed as he dodged away, then launched a Force Palm into Kabutops. It actually lifted the pokemon into the air. Ash was on a roll," Jump Kick while it's in the air Jackie."

Mienfoo jumped into the air and hit the Shellfish pokemon in the side, just under its arm. But then Jackie's earlier battles caught up to him, and he fell to the ground holding his side. Kabutops wasted no time, knowing if it got hit again it was over. It glowed green as Jackie was hit with Mega Drain. Mienfoo's body collapsed as Kabutops gained some strength back.

Ash recalled Jackie, and debated on which of the two remaining to choose. He finally made his choice," Spearow, let's go."

With a cry, the green bird appeared. It glared at Kabutops, and Ash said," Spearow, let's get this right. Tri Attack and then Aerial Ace."

Kabutops launched an Ancientpower, and it connected to the Tri Attack. The resulting explosion blocked the view of the two pokemon to the other. But then Spearow sailed out of the cloud of smoke, hitting Kabutops hard, and flying away before it got the chance to counter. Kabutops began to glow as it attempted to recoup some strength with Mega Drain. Ash smirked," Spearow, Mirror Move."

Spearow glowed as well, and hit Kabutops with Mega Drain as well. But the difference was great. While Spearow was a flying type, and grass moves weren't too effective, Kabutops was both water and rock, which grass was doubly good against both. The end result was Kabutops taking a far greater hit than Spearow did. Ash commanded," Finish it Spearow. Pursuit."

Spearow blurred forward, and hit Kabutops hard once more. Kabutops, unable to take such punishment, fell to the ground completely exhausted. He spoke," Enough. You win human. I will join you. But be warned human, the other five guardians are all more powerful than me, and they don't have abilities that hurt them as much as help."

Ash stepped forward," What do you mean? What ability?"

Kabutops sighed," I have the ability known as Weak Armor. Every time I get hit, it makes a part of my armor chip off. This makes my defenses less, but to make up for it, the lessened weight makes me faster too."

Ash nodded, and gently took a ball and tapped it to Kabutops' head. It sucked the mighty pokemon in and stilled almost instantly. He was clearly exhausted.

Ash stood and looked at Brock and Clara. He said," I need to get my pokemon to the center. Then I need to make some phone calls."

Brock and Clara nodded, too stunned to speak. The three headed for the center, where Brock and Ash gave their pokemon over to Nurse Joy to heal. Then Ash headed for the video phones, to call home and the professor. He decided to call the lab first.

At Professor Oak's research center, the phone began ringing, prompting the good professor and his three guests to head over to it. Oak answered," hello, you've reached Professor Oak's research center. Professor Oak speaking."

Ash flipped on the video feed," Professor, It's Ash."

Oak smiled," hello my boy, how are you?"

Delia all but pushed Oak aside to see her son," Hi honey, how you are doing? Where are you calling from, have you been changing your underwear?"

Ash blushed crimson," MOM. Don't ask things like that over the phone. I've been fine, I'm in Pewter City, and yes I have."

Delia smiled serenely. At this point, Ash's dad took over," Hello son, Pewter city already? I'm impressed. Have you challenged the gym?"

Ash smiled widely as he took out the case and revealed the Boulder Badge," See for yourself."

His dad nodded," Good work son, good work. How many tries did it take? Most starting trainers have the most trouble with the first badge."

Ash grinned even more widely," Once, with only one pokemon too."

The older Ketchum smiled," Good job. Jackie I take it?" At Ash's nod, he continued," Well, I'll let you talk to the professor now."

Ash smiled as the professor returned to the phone," Ash, that is truly fantastic. You've truly come far from the little boy who came to my lab all those years ago. Now, did you have something to tell us, or just checking up."

Ash nodded, and launched into the tales of his time in Viridian Forest, including the sighting of the shiny Zorua. He told them about the battle with Brock, and then finally," And when we got outside, Clara was running towards us, being chased by a pokemon. Professor, it was a Kabutops. It's amazing, an extinct pokemon just walking down the street. But that's not the strangest part. It could talk, and it said I took its friend. Professor, I think it was the guardian of that lake. What it said makes it seem like it. Gyarados talked to it, and it made a challenge. Battle him, and win, and he would join my team. Lose, I would have to release Gyarados. We battled, and I was almost defeated, but I won in the end. I caught it just a short while ago."

Professor Oak and Ash's dad both were shocked by this. Finally, Oak said," Ash, that is amazing. I didn't think anyone could challenge a guardian, not so soon. But you proved me wrong. I'm proud of you my boy."

Ash's dad smiled," So am I son. Though don't get it into your head that you're unstoppable. it won't end well."

Ash nodded," I know. One day I will get all six of the guardians, but for now, I'm happy with what I've achieved. Oh, professor, I think I want to send over Gyarados for a while. He gave a lot in his battle with Kabutops, and deserves to rest for a while."

Oak nodded, and walked him through the process. Ash said," I'll send him over as soon as he's done healing up."

Oak nodded," I'll be waiting. Well, I'm sure you're just as busy as I am, so I'll let you go. Call us again. Oh, and tell Clara to call her family, they've been missing her terribly."

Ash smiled and nodded. With that, he hung up the phone. He walked over to Clara," Oak says that you should call your family, they've been missing you apparently. I'm getting my pokemon, transferring Gyarados back to Oak's and getting a room for the night. See you in the morning."

Clara smiled and nodded, and went to call her family. Ash got his pokemon from Joy, transferred Gyarados, and checked into a room for the night. He fell asleep quickly, tired from the day's events.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

This one was insanely easy to write. I actually started it today, and I'm already done. The contest is now over. Eight people have won it. So, kudos to ice2215, luis1113, firstinclass, shadowman 747, animefan 1996, reishin amara, t-biggz, and alphahero18. All of them have gotten back to me on what pokemon they want to see. And the mystery lake guardian is Kabutops. Because some people are asking, I will say this, there won't be another challenge to guess the lake guardians. I've actually told some people what the other guardians are, so it would be really unfair to try another challenge like this. But there will be other challenges in the future, so keep an eye out for them. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter five. In this one, Ash and Clara get to Mount Moon, and have a small adventure with the Clefairy. This is also going to be a rocket chapter. And a special guest appears. Check it out. Chapter 5, begin.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ash and Clara were up and checking out. They wanted to get an early start. As they headed outside, they heard a voice yelling," Wait up."<p>

The two trainers turned to see Brock running towards them. He came to a stop, and took a moment to catch his breath, before saying," Glad I caught you two."

Ash nodded," You need something from us?"

Brock seemed to struggle, and then came out and said it," My dad came back yesterday and took up his old position as gym leader. I was really just filling in for him. He went off on a training trip a couple years ago. But I was wondering if I could travel with you two."

Clara looked him over, before saying," I don't mean to be rude, but why?"

Brock nodded," Understandable. It's my dream to be a world famous Breeder, so I need to study a lot of pokemon. And Ash has some very impressive pokemon. A Kabutops, that should be extinct. A shiny Spearow, and not to mention his Mienfoo. Those are pretty rare even in Unova from what I found out last night."

Ash mulled it over, then spoke," Give us a second. We need to talk about this." He pulled Clara a few feet away and put his head close to hers," I say let him. The more the merrier."

Clara nodded," Yeah. Plus I found out he's taken care of all his siblings, and there's a lot. He might be useful."

Ash smiled, and turned to Brock," Sure, you can come with us. It'll be fun."

Brock smiled," I'm glad. I've got all I need, so i'm ready to go when you are."

Ash grinned," We're actually heading off now. I want to spend some time in Mount Moon. I hear it has some rare pokemon."

Brock nodded, and the three of them headed off. Within a hour, they were well on their way to Mount Moon. They saw some wild pokemon, but nothing caught their interest. Finally, after roughly five hours of walking, they reached Mount Moon. As they came to the entrance, they were startled by a flock of Zubats. Ash pulled out a ball, and said," Let's go Spearow."

Clara sent out Squirtle and Pidgeotto. The little turtle saw the Zubats and began firing Water Guns at them. Clara smiled at her little pokemon, before saying," Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind, blow those Zubat away." Pidgeotto whipped up a whirlwind, taking close to half the group out of the battle and up the mountainside.

Ash ordered," Tri Attack Spearow."

Brock called out Geodude," Use Rock Throw Geodude."

Between the four pokemon, they finished off the group of Zubat, and Brock quickly caught one. The three trainers looked over their handy work. It was decided that they would break for lunch here, where it was sunny. As opposed to in the cave. The three set up a small camp and Brock began to make some food. Ash took a moment to pull one of his pokeballs out," Kabutops, come out."

Kabutops appeared, looking around. He turned back to his trainer, and Ash asked," Kabutops, I have some questions for you, is that okay?" At the pokemon's nod, he continued," You were the lake guardian for the lake I caught Gyarados right?" He nodded once more," Do you know the other guardians? Or the locations of the lakes?"

Kabutops seemed to sigh, before speaking," I have been ordered by a power greater than any of the guardians to not reveal the identities of the other guardians. We are all sworn to silence on that. As to the locations, as you know, there are six lakes throughout the region. Do you have a map?" Ash pulled out his map and placed it on the ground, and Kabutops began to point to locations gently, so not to puncture the map.

Ash looked at the locations, marking each area as it was pointed out. He said," So, one near Pallet, that was yours. One is near the next city, Cerulean. One in the forests northeast of Vermillion. One southwest of Celadon. One seems to be inside the area known as the Safari Zone, outside Fuschia. And one is within the Seafoam Islands. This won't be easy."

Kabutops nodded, and Ash recalled him. This would take effort, and that is something he was looking forward to. A few minutes later, Brock annouces lunch.

After eating their fill, the three enter Mount Moon. Ash looks around, and notices that lights had been strung up everywhere. He snarls," Someone has these lights set up. It's disrupting the natural habitat of the pokemon here. I bet that's why all those Zubats came outside."

The three heard footsteps approaching, and a man appeared. He said," Right you are my little friend. I'm Seymour the Scientist. I've been studying the pokemon here, and I think I'm on the brink of a monumental discovery. You three are trainers right? Could you help me get these lights down. They're disrupting the natural balance."

The three quickly agree and begin to take down the lights. But as they came further down the tunnel, they heard voices," You three simpletons cannot even find one worthless moon stone. Why did the boss give me three morons like you."

Ash, Clara, Brock, and Seymour looked towards the sound and saw three people and two pokemon. Ash and Clara recognized them quickly. Ash said under his breath," Team Rocket."

Brock and Seymour looked at him, and he elaborated," When we were in Viridian a little while ago, the Pokemon Center was attacked by the two teens. They called themselves Team Rocket, and battled us. We managed to defeat them, but then the taller guy showed up. He's Charles, an Administrator of Team Rocket. He has a Machamp, and that's all I know about him. He's dangerous. He threatened to kill Nurse Joy in Viridian for sending the pokemon in the center to Pewter."

Seymour realized what the man was talking about at that moment," They're trying to steal the Moonstone from the Clefairy. I can't let them do that." he stood and moved towards the three criminals, unheeding of the trainers' attempts to stop him.

He strode forward and said," You can't have the Moonstone. It belongs to the Clefairy."

Ash swore under his breath as Charles snarled at Seymour," You have no right to interfere with our operation. Leave this place or I will end you."

Seymour shook his head," No. I'm studying the Clefairy here. I won't allow you to steal from them."

Charles snarled," You two, get rid of him. Use those new pokemon. They will need to get used to orders."

Jessie and James called out their pokemon, which appeared from behind a rock. One was a blue dragon pokemon with a large fin. It also had a huge mouth. The other was what appeared to be a red pig.

Ash sighed as he got up," Come on, we can't let them kill the guy." The other two nodded, and moved forward. Ash looked at the two pokemon, and pulled out his pokedex, scanning them.

**GIBLE, THE LAND SHARK POKEMON. IT ATTACKS WITH ITS HUGE MOUTH. WHILE ITS ATTACKS ARE POWERFUL, IT HURTS ITSELF OUT OF CLUMSINESS, TOO.**

**TEPIG, THE FIRE PIG POKEMON. IT BLOWS FIRE THROUGH ITS NOSE. WHEN IT CATCHES A COLD, THE FIRE BECOMES PITCH BLACK SMOKE, INSTEAD.**

Ash nodded," Gible and Tepig. A pokemon from Sinnoh and one from Unova. Clara, watch it, Gible is the first stage of a pseudo-Legendary pokemon. I'll take care of it. It's part ground, my Water pokemon will work with that."

Clara nodded, and Ash turned to Brock," Brock, could you use your pokemon to protect Seymour. If it gets dangerous, then you can jump in."

Brock nodded as well. Then Clara noticed something," Why do they have collars?"

Charles snarled at her," These two were taken off trainers who don't deserve them. I asked for them so my subordinates would not lose to the two of you again. But they are still defiant. They don't want to work with us. So we have to use the collars to ensure obiedience."

Clara was angry at that. But she calmed down and said," Well then, we'll just have to free them, and find their trainer."

Charles gave a chuckle. It sounded truly evil," You won't be able to do that. He didn't like us taking his pokemon. He is gone now."

Ash glared at Charles. He knew the truth," You killed him." It wasn't a question.

Charles gave a scoff," He should have known better than to interfere in Team Rocket's business. As should you."

Ash glared harder, and the other three joined in. He pulled out a pokeball," Kabutops. Go."

Clara nodded," Let's go Squirtle."

The two water types appeared in a flash. Brock released his Zubat to protect Seymour. Ash started off," Kabutops, use Ancientpower on Gible."

The powerful rock attack launched at Gible, and Jessie countered," Sand Attack, let's go Gible."

Clara said," Squirtle, use Water Gun on Tepig."

James was ready," Use Tail Whip and then Tackle Tepig."

Kabutops launched the rocks of Ancientpower, but the sand kicked up by Gible got in his eyes, causing him to miss. At the same time, Squirtle launched a devastating water gun at Tepig, but it dodged away, wagging it's tail. Then it charged forward, hitting Squirtle. Clara spoke," Squirtle, don't let it get away. Tackle it back."

James yelled," Move Tepig. Get away from him." Tepig jumped back, making Squirtle miss.

Clara was relentless," Water gun again Squirtle."

James shook his head," Tail Whip again, then go in for a tackle."

But this time, Clara was ready," Track it with the water gun. Keep it up Squirtle."

The water gun tracked towards Tepig, but he kept dodging, then Squirtle ran out of steam, and the water petered off. James smirked," Good try kiddo, but not good enough. Tackle attack now Tepig."

Tepig charged, and Clara knew if it hit, she would be finished. She called desperately," Dodge it Squirtle."

But it was too late, and the Tackle hit. But at the last moment, Squirtle shot his limbs into his shell. Tepig bounced off the hardened shell.

Clara smiled, he had used Withdraw. She would have to train him to master it now. But later, as she ordered," He's disoriented. Water gun one more time Squirtle."

The water gun flew out, and hit the Tepig hard. It fell back, and the collar the controlled it shattered on a sharp rock.

Clara looked at the Tepig, as did James. Then the pig got up and glared at James. It launched an Ember attack at the teen, scorching his uniform. He screamed like a little girl and fled back towards Charles.

Meanwhile, Gible and Kabutops were still battling. Gible launched a powerful Dragon Rage at Kabutops, who dodged to the side. It had taken a few hits, leaving it with less defenses, but with a heightened speed. Gible was built for power over speed, and so the little dragon couldn't hit the faster Kabutops.

Ash yelled," Kabutops, use Slash, aim for the collar."

Kabutops launched forward towards Gible, but it managed a burst of speed and dodged. Jessie ordered," Gible, Dragon Rage again. Take this thing down."

The Dragon Rage lanced out, but Kabutops quickly moved, the attack missing him completely. He then heard Ash say," Metal Sound Kabutops, then Giga Drain."

Kabutops made the metallic noise, hurting the ears of all who heard it. Then it glowed green as Gible took the Giga Drain full power. Kabutops began healing as Gible fell to the ground, exhausted by the ordeal.

Jessie was about to scoop up Gible when Kabutops launched forward and slashed the collar to pieces. She scowled at the rock type.

Charles scowled deeply. These two buffoons couldn't even handle two rookie trainers, with powerful and rare pokemon. He moved forward and his Machamp followed. He snarled," You two, will not get away with this. I will personally ensure that. Machamp, stand and fight."

Ash was quick to recall Kabutops. He knew a rock type would stand no chance against this pokemon. Not to mention Kabutops was just in a battle. Clara recalled Squirtle as well. His lowered defense would make him easy pickings for Machamp.

The two of them called out their pokemon," Spearow, go." "Pidgeotto, let's do this."

The three pokemon squared off, but a voice was heard," Dewillis, use Hurricane on that Machamp."

Out of nowhere, a powerful blast of wind swept in and launched Machamp away from the battle field. Charles snarled at the interuption. He turned to see a man along with a strange pokemon. The man strode forward, passed Ash and Clara, and stood before Charles," I will not allow you to harm these trainers. Your fight is with me now."

Clara took a good look at the pokemon. it was bulbous, and large. It's lower portion was blue and grey, ending in a point. It had white fuzz covering it's upper torso, and it's head was brown with two red and yellow protrusions coming up from the torso. It was speckled in brown spots all over it's upper and lower body, and finally, it had six red and orange wings sprouting from it's back. Ash meanwhile, pulled out his pokedex, and scanned the pokemon.

**VOLCARONA, THE SUN POKEMON. WHEN VOLCANIC ASH DARKENED THE ATMOSPHERE, IT IS SAID THAT VOLCARONA'S FIRE PROVIDED A REPLACEMENT FOR THE SUN.**

Ash and Clara gaped at this pokemon. Ash knew this was a pokemon from Unova. He had studied the pokemon of that region almost religiously while learning from Professor Oak. He knew that one day he would go to Unova, and was looking forward to it.

The man smirked as Charles recalled his Machamp. He snarled at the interloper," You will regret challenging me. Golem, stand and fight."

A large and powerful Golem appeared before the assembled trainers. The man smirked," You think you can beat me. Let's see. Dewillis, start off with Quiver Dance."

Charles snarled," Golem, Stone Edge now."

The rock attack launched at Volcarona, but the pokemon swayed away with its Quiver Dance. The man then ordered," Enough of that Dewillis, use Bug Buzz."

The wings upon its back began to quiver as what amounted to a shockwave of noise buzzed out at Golem, hitting it hard. The man was relentless," Heat Wave, Dewillis. Take that rock down."

The pokemon began to emit heat, harming the Golem further. Charles grew angry," Rock Slide Golem. Bring it down."

The rocks slid toward Volcarona, and hit it. It fell to the ground, but after a minute was back up, with its trainer ordering," Finish this with one more Bug Buzz. Full power."

The buzz hit Golem again, and it fell to the ground. Charles snarled even more as he recalled his fallen pokemon. He then said," If I see any of you again, I will kill you myself. Buffoons, we're done here." He dropped something out of his pocket, and a bright flash blinded the gathered trainers and one scientist. When the light cleared, the three rockets and their pokemon were gone, leaving behind Tepig and Gible.

The unknown man returned his Volcarona, and said," I assume you have questions?"

Ash was quick on that one," Yeah, not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you help us?"

The man turned to face Ash directly," I know your father, Ash Ketchum. He and I are friends, though we are also rivals. I met your father when he was capturing a Mienfoo in my home region of Unova. He said he was planning on sending it to you. I had actually been protecting the family of Mienfoo and Mienshao that Mienfoo came from. I was training here, hoping to see a Clefairy, when I heard your battle with Gible and Tepig. Good work on that by the way. When the head honcho got involved, I knew you wouldn't be able to take him down as easily. So I intervened. I know my friend would be upset if something happened to you, and angry at me if I did nothing to prevent it when I could."

Ash nodded, and Clara asked next," Who are you anyway?"

The man nodded," Sorry, got caught in in answering I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Nathan Loveless. Just a humble trainer from Unova, who happens to help those in need."

Ash nodded," Well, I thank you for that. I knew we would probably be beaten if we fought him now."

Nathan smiled," Think nothing of it. Happy to help. Though, if you could do me a favor, I have to leave now, I have other things to do. If you happen to see a Clefairy, could you take a picture of it for me. Just send it to your father, Ash. He'll meet up with me later, and I can get it then."

Ash nodded, seemed simple enough. And with that, Nathan left Mount Moon.

Ash and Clara looked at the two pokemon they had freed of Team Rocket's control. Clara asked," What should we do with them Ash? We can't just leave them here."

Ash didn't answer, but pulled out his pokedex, playing on a hunch. He pressed some buttons as he spoke," I have a feeling about these two. Did you see how they came out from behind some rocks when called? I need to check something." He finished whatever he was doing with the pokedex, and scanned the two pokemon. His pokedex said," Scan complete. Wild pokemon. Released from original trainer."

Ash nodded, then said," I was right. When they took these two from their original trainer, they released the pokemon. I think it was a mistake on their part. But it doesn't matter. They didn't capture these two, for whatever reason. Maybe they weren't going to keep them long. I don't know, but we have two technically wild pokemon here. Professor Oak put in a lot of new features in our pokedex, including a scan on whether a pokemon is wild, or trained." With that, he approached Gible. He knelt down and asked," Gible, you heard about your trainer right?" At the small pokemon's nod, he continued," I know you have no reason to trust me, but would you consider going with me?"

Gible looked into Ash's eyes for a moment, then nodded its head. Ash looked over the Gible, and nodded to himself," Thought so." He pulled out a pokeball and tapped it on Gible's head, sucking it in. It stilled almost immediately.

While this was going on, Clara was talking to Tepig, explaining the situation. Tepig agreed to go with her, and she caught it. Brock approached Ash, asking," What did you mean when you said thought so Ash?"

Ash smiled," I've spent four years learning from Professor Oak. I've been drilled in spotting the differences in pokemon. That Gible, she's a female."

Brock nodded. It was interesting to note that female Gible's are exceedingly rare. They hardly ever leave the nesting area. There are only three such nesting areas in the entire world, and all are well hidden, making female Gible's something of a legend in their own right. Ash knew, whoever the former trainer of Gible was, he was very good, or very, very lucky.

The three trainers decided to explore the mountain some, and Seymour waved them off, going back to studying the Clefairy. He told Ash that he would not tolerate them catching a Clefairy if he saw them doing it. Ash nodded, waving at the scientist.

The three of them spent most of the day trying to find their way through the mountain. They saw several pokemon, but none that interested any of them. Ash had a lucky find, finding two moon stone shards. They were big enough to use for evolution. He decided to hold onto them, thinking they might come in handy. Finally, the three made it out of the mountain. Clara had seen a Clefairy, but mindful of Seymour's wishes, didn't attempt to catch it. She didn't know it at the time, but this intrigued the young Clefairy. It began to follow the three trainers.

The three camped next to the road leading away from Mount Moon, under the stars. Tomorrow, Ash would challenge the gym in Cerulean to get his second badge. Clara smiled at the eager young boy. She spoke to herself as she lay down that night," This will be fun."

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

This seems to be a good place to stop. Next chapter will feature the Cerulean gym, and the second battle for a badge. Also, how will Misty not being there affect the events. I actually gave a small clue in this chapter, not much of one, but maybe you can guess. And before you ask, there is no reward for guessing right what's going to happen. Just the satisfaction of guessing right.

The ending might seem a little rushed, but I am currently functioning on three hours of sleep, and I really wanted to get this out before going back to bed. Most of the battle between the rockets and Ash's group was written just this morning, and so it won't be up there with my usual works, I think.

Also, I have introduced yet another original Character. Nathan Loveless is based on myself, a lot. I also based his team, not that you saw much, on my main team in Pokemon white. Dewillis the Volcarona is a pokemon I have actually raised on white. She is easily my best pokemon on the game, that I use. Raised her up from an egg, and now she, along with the rest of my main team, is level 100. She can also take down the entire Elite Four of white, and champion, by herself. Healing between matches of course. You will see Nathan again, and Maxwell will return as well if you want to see him again. I think my big finale with the rockets will see the two of them team up to take down Charles and his allies. But we'll see.

So, what do you think. Will Ash attempt to capture the second guardian, or will he pass it up for a later date. Also something to think about, Ash now has six pokemon. All of which are either weak to or indiferent to water type pokemon. How will Ash manage to overcome this challenge? Find out next time on Ash's Quest. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Don't sue me.

Alright, here we go with chapter six. In this one, Ash challenges the Cerulean Gym for his second badge. But things are not going to go exactly as he plans. See what I mean now. Chapter six, begin.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the three trainers packed up their tents and left, heading for Cerulean. Hiding in the bushes, a small Clefairy followed them.<p>

Ash smiled, but then realized something. he turned to Brock," Brock, do you know what kind of pokemon the Cerulean Gym uses?"

Brock nodded to him," Yes I do. Cerulean City's Gym is a water gym."

Ash thought about his pokemon. His starter, Jackie the Mienfoo, would be okay for this gym. Gyarados would be somewhat good, but the only move in his arsenal that would be effective would be Hyper Beam. He didn't think he would be a good choice. Spearow might be able to handle it, though he would need to train him a bit. Onix was just complete suicide. No way he's going against water at this stage. Kabutops would take some damage, but his Mega Drain would be useful. And Gible, water would be normal damage on him, but he didn't have a large variety of moves that would make him truly good against water pokemon. He could try to find a better pokemon in the area, but he didn't think it would help much.

Clara snapped him out of his thoughts by announcing," I can see Cerulean."

Ash smiled as they picked up the pace, he was going to get a badge. He just knew it.

Within an hour, they had entered Cerulean, and made their way to the pokemon center. After giving their pokemon to Nurse Joy, the two younger trainers decided to give their homes a call.

Ash smiled as his father picked up the phone," Ketchum Residence. Michael Ketchum speaking."

Ash flipped on the video feed," Hey dad."

Michael smiled at his son," Ash, good to see you. Let me get your mother, she'll want to talk to you," He turned away from the phone, and yelled for his wife, then turned back," How are you doing kiddo? You're okay, right?"

Ash nodded," yeah, I'm fine. I'm in Cerulean now, waiting for my pokemon to be healed. Then I'm going to see if I can get a battle with the leader here."

Michael nodded," Good for you. Oh, here's your mother." Delia sat down next to Michael.

Ash waved," Hey mom."

Delia smiled," Ash, good to see you. I heard you're in Cerulean? That's great, they have some truly amazing sights there."

Ash nodded, then grew serious," Dad, I asked Kabutops about the other lake guardians. They've been forbidden by something even greater than themselves to reveal the other guardians' identities, but he could tell me where the lakes are. There's actually one some where around this city."

Michael nodded," I've found some interesting reading material on the legend since we last talked. There was a riddle about the location of a few lakes, and I figured out that one is near Cerulean. So, you know where all the lakes are?"

Ash nodded a bit," Somewhat. I know a general are, but not exact locations. I think I'm going to leave it for a bit, get some more pokemon, maybe even something that is good against water types."

Michael nodded," yeah, I might be able to help you with that. You remember my Venusaur?" At Ash's nod, he continued," Recently, I put him out to stud. You would be surprised how many people want to breed with my Venusaur. I've had several people breed with him, and I have something for you." He held up a ball," This is the end result. I'll send it to the Cerulean pokemon center. I hope he helps you."

Ash nodded. After a few more mintues of chit chat, he heard the call that his pokemon was ready, and so he said," My pokemon are healed, so I'll head off now mom, dad. Oh, I'll send you the picture of Clefairy I took, your friend Nathan wants it when he comes to see you dad."

Michael nodded, and they cut the connection. He went up to the desk, and claimed his pokemon. Then he recieved the ball from his dad. He walked outside, and popped open the ball.

The pokemon that appeared was one that was well known to Ash. He smiled as he looked at the little green dinosaur. he pointed his pokedex at the pokemon.

**BULBASAUR, THE SEED POKEMON. FOR SOME TIME AFTER ITS BIRTH, IT GROWS BY GAIN NORISHMENT FROM THE SEED ON ITS BACK.**

Ash checked its moves, and saw that they were pretty good. Tackle, Skull Bash, Leech Seed, and Vine Whip. Very nice. Skull Bash especially, that was an egg move.

With that, he told Brock and Clara he was going to train for a few days, get his pokemon up to scratch for this gym. With that, he went back to the route they came down that morning, and began to train.

Two days later, Clara had seen the sights, and Brock had gotten their supplies. Ash was getting in some last minute training before challenging the gym.

He smiled at his pokemon, they had trained hard, and it showed. He grinned, he was ready for this battle. He recalled the pokemon, and prepared to return to Cerulean, but he heard a voice," Hey, you there."

He looked towards where he heard the voice, and saw a young man standing there at the edge of the woods. He was white with a slight tan, looking to be nearly six foot tall, with brown-blonde hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be about eight-teen years old.

He waved to Ash," Hey there, I've seen you training these last few days, and I was wondering if you wanted to have a battle with me."

Ash grinned," I'd like to, but I need to get my pokemon healed first. If that's okay?"

The man waved it off," No problem. I wouldn't want any of my opponents to be at any less than their best. I'll walk with you, if you don't mind?"

Ash nodded, and shook his hand," I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum."

The man smiled widely," Bill Wolfing."

The two returned to Cerulean, and Ash healed his pokemon at the center. He met up with Clara and Brock, and explained the situation to them. He looked at it as an opportunity to get his pokemon ready for the challenge at the gym.

The two trainers went into a plaza that was set up for pokemon battles, and Brock said," I'll be referee. This will be a two on two battle between Ash Ketchum and Bill Wolfing. Trainers, release your pokemon."

Ash smirked," Fearow, go." With a cry, his bird was released. It was bigger, and far more dangerous looking now. Clara gasped as she brought out her pokedex to scan him.

**FEAROW, THE BEAK POKEMON. IT HAS THE STAMINA TO FLY ALL DAY ON ITS BROAD WINGS. IT FIGHTS WITH ITS SHARP BEAK.**

Clara said," Your Spearow evolved Ash?"

Ash smiled," Yep, just yesterday. He's far more powerful now."

Bill grinned," All well and good, but let's get this battle started. Blitz, let's show them."

He released his pokemon, and it revealed a puppy like pokemon with orange and tan fur. Clara scanned it, as did Ash.

**GROWLITHE, THE PUPPY POKEMON. A POKEMON WITH A LOYAL NATURE. IT WILL REMAIN MOTIONLESS UNTIL GIVEN AN ORDER BY ITS TRAINER.**

Brock raised his hands," First round, Fearow versus Growlithe. Begin."

Bill wasted no time," Heat Wave Blitz, go for it."

Ash smirked," Dodge and use Aerial Ace Fearow."

Fearow dodged away, but Growlithe followed as Bill ordered," Flare Blitz buddy."

Ash looked as Fearow dived in, hitting Growlithe with Aerial Ace. But he also took a hit from Flare Blitz. He smirked this was fun," Let's see if we can do this. Tri Attack Fearow."

Bill commanded," Endure, and prepare for another Heat Wave Blitz."

The tri attack hit Growlithe, but he was braced so the damage was minimal. Then he launched a Heat Wave at Fearow, making it falter, and fall to the ground. Bill smirked," Finish it. Reversal."

Growlithe launched forward, aiming to end this battle. Ash smirked," Pursuit." The two attacks hit their targets, and both fell down, completely out of it.

Bill and Ash both recalled their pokemon, and Bill smiled," Good work Ash. Blitz is a recent addition to my team, but he is still tough. You taking him down is very impressive. Now, let me show you the full power of my team. I'll use my first pokemon. Reaper, let's show them."

With a flash, a second pokemon apepared. It was a dog like pokemon, black for the most part, though there was some red in spots, mostly the face and underbelly. It had what appeared to be bones embedded in its fur. Each of its four legs had several rings of bone circling them, and it had what appeared to be a rib cage on its back. it also had a necklace of bone around its neck. Finally, two bones extended from the head into rounded horns. It had a pointed tail, and seemed to exude malice just by existing. Ash pointed his pokedex at the monster.

**HOUNDOOM, THE DARK POKEMON. THE FLAMES IT BREATHES WHEN ANGRY CONTAIN TOXINS. IF THEY CAUSES A BURN, IT WILL HURT FOREVER.**

Ash smirked, this would be fun. He pulled out another ball, and released," Jackie, front and center." With a flash, his starter appeared, and he said," If you're using the pokemon you started with, then it is only fair that I do so as well. Meet Jackie, my Mienfoo."

Bill nodded in respect," Let's do this."

Brock raised his arms again," Final battle. Mienfoo versus Houndoom. Begin."

Once again, Bill wasted no time," Thunder Fang Reaper."

Ash smirked," Waiting game Jackie."

Bill had no idea what that meant, but shrugged it off, he would find out. Houndoom jumped forward, mouth wide open to bite down on the Mienfoo when Jackie's eyes glinted, and he dodged aside. Then a exceedingly fast Force Palm struck Houndoom, knocking it away.

Bill nodded, a shorter command to designate a combo move, brilliant. He complimented," A detect to dodge, and then a Force Palm when the enemy misses, a smart move Ash. but it won't work twice."

Ash smirked," You know, Brock over there said the same thing. I still got him with a detect combo to win against him."

Brock nodded, acknowleging the point. It was true. Bill smirked," Nasty Plot, then use Dark Pulse Reaper."

Ash said," Jackie, when it comes, duck the Dark Pulse, and get in close. Force Palm it into the air."

Mienfoo nodded, then started forward as the Dark Pulse launched out. He ducked under it, coming up from below Houndoom. But before he could launch the Force Palm, Bill said," Overheat now Reaper."

The fires from Overheat crashed into Jackie hard, knocking it down. Jackie struggled, trying to get back up. Bill watched as the little Mienfoo tried to get back up from the devastating attack. He smiled, this guy was tough. But he couldn't let it get up," finish it off with Thunder Fang Reaper."

Ash could only watch as the thunder fang came down, biting into Jackie. He tried to get Jackie to move, but he couldn't, it was too much for him. The fang bit in, and his Mienfoo fainted almost immediately.

Ash recalled Jackie as Brock declared Bill the winner.

Bill recalled Reaper, and shook hands with Ash," You did good Ash. I can see you train your pokemon well. I've had years of experience to make myself this good, and you could almost take down my starter. If you had actually got off a combo from that Force Palm, I am sure your Mienfoo would have won the battle. Good work."

Ash smiled," Thanks." He nodded to Bill, who waved as he started to walk away, towards the outskirts of the city, probably continuing his own journey. Ash took his pokemon back to the center, healing Jackie and Fearow. Within an hour, he was ready to battle at the gym.

Less than two hours after losing to Bill, he stood inside the Cerulean gym, watching the water ballet show. He nodded to himself, these three sisters were very talented. But where was the leader. After the show was over, he was wandering around when the three sisters approached him, and one said," Like, what are you doing here? The show's like, over."

Ash smiled," I'm looking for the leader of the gym. This is a gym right?"

The one that spoke nodded," Yeah, and if your looking for the leader, you're looking at them."

Ash looked the three over, and nodded," Cool. I've come to challenge the gym for a badge."

At this, the three sisters got a glum look," Well, you see, there's a problem with that. We've had a lot of trainers coming through here recently. All of our pokemon are like, healing. We don't have anything other than this." She popped open a ball, revealing a small Goldeen that looked newly born.

The sister that was talking said," Here." She handed him a badge," this is what you like, came here for. Like, take it."

Ash looked at the badge, then shook his head," No. I would never forgive myself if I let you just give me the badge. I'll move on, find the next gym, and come back some other time when you've healed your pokemon."

The three sisters shared a look, then one said," There is like, another idea. We've found this great lake, like, really close to the city. But there's like, a monster of a pokemon guarding it. We've all battled him, but we couldn't do it. If you could fight it, and win, you would like, be better than all three of us. We'll give you a badge if you can like, do it. That way, you'll have like, earned it."

Ash got a serious look in his eyes," Did the lake ripple constantly, even with nothing on the surface? And did this pokemon speak?"

The final sister nodded," Like, yeah, it was like, amazing."

Ash nodded," I've heard of this lake, it's one of six lakes scattered across Kanto. Each lake is guarded by a powerful water type pokemon, its power so vast that it causes disturbances in the water just by being in it. I've been thinking about finding the lake, and challenging the guardian within it. I accept the challenge."

The three sisters smiled, and led him out of the gym. He met up with Clara and Brock, saying," We've got a situation that might work out to my advantage. We're going to the lake Clara."

Clara got a frightened look in her eyes, but nodded. Brock was just confused, though he tried to hit on the sisters as they moved off. They all blew him off.

Within twenty minutes, the group of six came into a clearing outside the city. Within the clearing, there was a lake, the surface rippling. Ash moved towards the lake, the rippling grew worse, then it began roiling, the water very agitated. As Ash came within ten feet of the lake, the surface broke with a tremendous splash, and the guardian was revealed. It was a large fish, with two barbels on top its head, one facing forward, the other back. It was mostly blue, though the ends of the barbels, the face area, and the bottom of the tail was bright yellow. It was also far larger than it should be, over two meters tall. Ash took out his pokedex, scanning the pokemon.

**LANTURN, THE LIGHT POKEMON. LANTURN'S LIGHT CAN SHINE UP FROM GREAT DEPTHS. IT IS NICKNAMED "THE DEEP-SEA STAR".**

Ash smiled, the second guardian. The Lanturn spoke to him," Human. Who are you to challenge me?"

Ash smirked as he pulled out his first pokeball," I am Ash Ketchum. And I will one day capture all six of the guardians."

Lanturn scoffed at that," We will see human. I will give you one chance to beat me. If I see you again after you lose, I will destroy you completely."

Ash nodded, and then sent out his choice," Jackie, front and center."

With a flash, Mienfoo appeared. Lanturn wasted no time, launching a Bubblebeam attack. Ash ordered," Waiting game Jackie."

Mienfoo nodded, and as the bubbles came closer, his eyes glinted as he dodged to the side, before hitting Lanturn with Force Palm. But then Lanturn launched a blast of lightning. Ash recognized it as Discharge, but was unable to have Jackie move away in time, and the attack hit him hard, forcing him to one knee. It also left sparks going across his body. He was paralyzed. Ash grit his teeth before ordering," Meditate Jackie."

Mienfoo began to meditate, and Lanturn launched another bubblebeam. This one hit Mienfoo, slowing him even more. Ash was getting angry as he ordered," Force Palm one more time Jackie, then Jump Kick."

Jackie moved toward Lanturn, but it was for nothing, as he launched a new attack. An Electro Ball. The attack hit Mienfoo very hard, and he fell to the ground, defeated.

Ash recalled Jackie sadly. He debated on which pokemon to send out, and eventually sent out the next one," Bulbasaur, go."

Ash didn't waste time," Leech Seed him Bulbasaur, then prepare for Skull Bash."

Bulbasaur launched his seeds, hitting Lanturn, then tucked his head down, to prepare for Skull Bash. But Lanturn launched a beam of something at him, and he fell back. Ash realized it was a signal beam. This would not end well.

Bulbasaur launched forward, hitting Lanturn with the full power of Skull Bash, and he countered with another signal beam. Only the sudden activation of Leech Seed saved him. Ash said," Use Vine Whip Bulbasaur, he can't take too much more."

Bulbasaur sent out the vines, hitting Lanturn hard. But then he took a discharge right in the face, and he fell to the ground, defeated.

Ash knew he had only one more shot at this. His other three choices wouldn't stand a chance against this monster. He had to do this right," Gible, go."

The Land Shark pokemon appeared. Ash didn't give Lanturn a chance to attack," Sandstorm Gible, then Dragon Rage."

Gible roared as sand whipped up around them, and then launched a devastating Dragon Rage at Lanturn, hitting it hard. Lanturn countered with Bubblebeam, but it missed in the sandstorm. Then Leech Seed activate, taking health from Lanturn. Ash smirked as Lanturn launched a Bubblebeam, that also missed thanks to Gible's Sand Veil ability. Ash smirked, before ordering," End this with one more Dragon Rage."

Gible launched a Dragon Rage at Lanturn, and the damage from the attack made Lanturn fall. Ash smirked as he pulled out a pokeball, throwing it at Lanturn. It absorbed the Lanturn, and the ball shook violently for nearly a minute, before it stilled. Ash moved forward and scooped up the ball," Yes, I got him."

The three sisters smiled, and the speaker said," Well, I am impressed. A deal is a deal, here's your Cascade Badge."

Ash took the badge, smiling widely. Clara smiled at her friend, knowing he was one step closer to his dream.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Well, there's chapter six. The second guardian is revealed, and Ash gets his second badge. Now, expect there to be a few chapters before getting to Vermillion. Also expect updates to slow down some. I think I've finally worked through my writers block for Trainer of Legends. So expect me to update that a few times before returning to this. That is actually why I've updated so fast. I wanted to give you a little present before going back to my other fics. So, what do you think? Let me know what you like, what you don't like, just give me some feedback. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	7. goodbye

I have some bad news. Due to the increased adherance to the rules, I can no longer continue to post on this site. I am not being banned or anything like it. This is really just my protesting the changes. I am sorry to all of you, but I can't do this any more. If you want to find me elsewhere, I will be posting on Ficwad and Yourfanfiction. Soon as I get an invite, sometime in September, I will also be posting on Archive of our own. In one week, I will be removing my stories from this site. Peace for the final time.

Mint Man Bail


	8. a new beginning

OK, due to people asking a lot, I will not be removing my stories from here. And for those who want to know my ID on the other sites, I have decided to not post on Ficwad at this time, due to confusion on how to post there. On yourfanfiction, I have the same username, Mint Man Bail. I have not actually posted any stories yet. I am going to spend some time building up a backlog on my stories, at least ten chapters for all of them. So don't expect any posts for a while. Peace one more time.

Mint Man Bail


End file.
